


Эффект Стайлза

by Son_and_Vaniya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_and_Vaniya/pseuds/Son_and_Vaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: Квазидезфик<br/>Саммари: У Стайлза шесть попыток, чтобы спасти всех<br/>Предупреждения: См. жанр. Все останутся живы и ХЭ-ный стерек в финале<br/>Квази – (от латинского quasi – якобы, как будто), часть сложных слов, соответствующая по значению словам "мнимый", "ненастоящий".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Спасти стаю

Едко пахнущий голубоватый дымок змеился из круглого отверстия на лбу. С бледного лица все еще не сошла волчья щетина. Стайлз смотрел в медленно выцветающие, тускнеющие глаза и не понимал, как оказался рядом – время совершило скачок, вырвав из сознания кусок прошлого: целых несколько мгновений, за которые удалось преодолеть расстояние, отделявшее его от Дерека. Все звуки разом стихли, где-то там, на периферии сознания, захлебываясь, кричала Эрика – он не воспринимал ее крик. Обезумевший Айзек бился в агонии под шквалом аконитового огня, Джексон прикрывался разодранным телом Бойда от ядовитых стрел, летящих со всех сторон, но Стайлз видел только побелевшие содранные губы, кривящиеся в предсмертной гримасе.  
– Нет-нет, не надо! Не убирай клыки. Ты же альфа, ты излечишься. Давай, ну пожалуйста! – Стайлз упал на колени, больно ударившись о торчащий из земли кривой корень. – Стой-стой-стой-стой!  
Дерек схватил его за предплечье, и Стайлз даже сквозь ткань футболки почувствовал мертвую хватку ледяных пальцев.  
– Убейте человека-слугу!  
Стайлз невольно отпрянул в ужасе, но тут же дернулся обратно. По груди растеклась обжигающая боль – Дерека выгибало, он хрипел, черная пена потекла изо рта. В следующее мгновение Стайлза отбросило в сторону с такой силой, что, рухнув спиной на землю, он на какое-то время ослеп и оглох. Боль в груди становилась сильнее, нестерпимый жар разливался по телу, заставляя судорожно дергаться, ползти на четвереньках, скрести ногтями по земле и выдирать клоки сухой травы. Когда наконец получилось подняться на ноги, он рванул ворот футболки, пытаясь глотнуть немного воздуха – грудь нещадно жгло. Стайлз дернулся было назад к Дереку, но понял, что все равно не успеет. Питер уже занес руку над горлом с остро выпирающим кадыком – дежавю накатило волной – и брызнувшая артериальная кровь заляпала лицо и грудь нового вожака.  
– Из тебя вышел паршивый альфа, племянник.  
Стайлз застыл, окаменел, словно тело разом потеряло чувствительность, легкие больше не могли вдыхать воздух, и агонизирующий без кислорода мозг начал выдавать слишком яркие, слишком выпуклые картинки, которые можно было бы принять за галлюцинации, не отражай они недавнее прошлое. Глядя в глаза Питера, слыша предсмертные хрипы друзей, Стайлз видел свою жизнь, будто со стороны.

 

Стая альф, пришедшая в Бикон-Хиллс завоевывать территорию, собиралась утопить город в крови. Именно Питер предложил объединиться с охотниками и стал тем самым парламентером, который отправился к Арджентам с предложением о создании коалиции. Стайлз метался, словно в бреду, ежесекундно испытывая почти животный страх, когда понял, что все они в шаге от кошмара, грозившего вот-вот обернуться реальностью.  
Ему бы еще тогда понять, что дело нечисто и Питер ведет свою игру. Но Стайлз Стилински переживал личный кризис, пытаясь осознать услышанное в подвале у Арджентов, поэтому тупо просрал все, позволив себе плыть по течению. Просто принял навязанные правила игры.  
Слишком прямой Дерек, чертовски честный, упрямый и одинокий. Он не мог, не хотел доверять, но, очутившись в ситуации, когда выбора не осталось, не раздумывая шагнул в бездну. Скотт и Эллисон, впервые оказавшиеся рядом по одну сторону баррикад, казались неправильно-счастливыми во всеобщей атмосфере надвигающейся катастрофы.  
Они все готовились к войне. Айзек и Джексон неожиданно рядом, плечом к плечу, изматывали себе ежедневными тренировками, а Лидия, ни на мгновение не растеряв своего лоска, прямая, как стрела, безупречная от корней блестящих рыжих локонов до кончиков кроваво-красных ногтей, стоя посреди леса на шпильках с секундомером в руках, четким голосом выкрикивала:  
– Восемь с половиной секунд, Джексон. Очень плохо.  
Стайлз хорошо помнил день, когда Дерек пришел на поляну перед сгоревшим домом Хейлов, где они устроили тренировочную базу – похудевший, осунувшийся, с черными кругами под глазами и острыми выпирающими скулами. Больше он не смотрел на Стайлза, взгляд всегда скользил мимо. Так вышло и в тот раз. Он повернулся к Скотту и Эллисон, сидевшим на ступеньках крыльца, и произнес:  
– Они в городе. Завтра на рассвете.  
Все, кроме Эллисон и Лидии, остались ночевать в доме. Стайлз лежал на продавленном матрасе и считал мерные вдохи-выдохи Джексона, даже во сне выглядевшего, как долбанная голливудская звезда; слушал тихое сопение Айзека, жмущегося к стене и порой тихо постанывающего сквозь стиснутые зубы; пытался разобрать бессвязное бормотание Скотта, но, поняв, что ничего кроме «Эллисон» там нет, переключился на глухие шаги Дерека, меряющего коридор на втором этаже.  
Время неслось со страшной скоростью, и впервые в жизни хотелось продлить ожидание до бесконечности. Амулет на груди по ощущениям превратился в кусок льда и промораживал грудь до кости. Стайлз сжал его в ладони, пытаясь согреть бабочку, обычно казавшуюся живой, а сейчас испуганно замершую, притаившуюся, словно пытавшуюся предупредить об опасности. Вспоминая, как месяц назад Дитон вложил в руку странное украшение, напоминавшее детский рисунок, Стайлз не терял надежду.  
«Когда совсем ничего не останется, просто иди за ним». Больше Дитон ничего не сказал, но, повесив на шею амулет, Стайлз уже не снимал его. Подвеска ему понравилось, как и загадочные слова Дитона: было легко представить, что странная металлическая бабочка, спрятанная на груди под одеждой – очень древний магический артефакт.  
Он не мог уснуть и лежал, вслушиваясь в каждый звук в доме и за его пределами. Именно поэтому смог разобрать тихий звук шагов перед домом одновременно с альфой. Они с Дереком вместе оказались в прихожей. Тот сверкнул глазами и оттащил Стайлза себе за спину, беззвучно приказывая молчать. Стайлз и не собирался ничего говорить. Дверь тихо открылась, пропустив в дом потрепанных, прибитых, тихо скулящих Эрику и Бойда.  
Они стояли вчетвером в сырой, все еще пахнущей гарью и пылью, черной от копоти прихожей и молчали. Долго. Потом Эрика наконец произнесла:  
– Их пятеро.  
Дерек кивнул. Эрика вздохнула и добавила:  
– Мы хотим биться со своей стаей.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, молча развернулся и пошел наверх. До рассвета оставалось полтора часа.  
Стайлз не стал ложиться. Оставшееся время они провели на кухне с Эрикой и Бойдом, чуть позже подошел проснувшийся Айзек, а затем Скотт, заявивший, что ему нужно выпить галлон кофе, чтобы вернуться к жизни. Только счастливчика Джексона пришлось едва не пинками будить с первыми лучами солнца, осветившими мрачные, выгоревшие внутренности дома. Стайлзу всегда казалось, что жить в подобном месте может только психопат вроде Питера или социопат вроде Дерека. Но так получилось, что свою последнюю ночь вся стая провела в угрюмом холоде бывшего семейного особняка Хейлов.

 

Первый звонок прозвучал, когда приехали Ардженты. Эллисон среди охотников не оказалось. Крис сказал, что запер дочь дома. С одной стороны Стайлз понимал, что ни Лидию, ни Эллисон не стоит подвергать опасности, но бабочка на груди вдруг перестала казаться ледяной. Бьющее в висок смутное ощущение неправильности изматывало ноющей, монотонной болью.  
Вызванные на помощь Арджентами охотники еще двух кланов приехали на пяти джипах и выглядели более, чем внушительно. Вроде бы, в исходе противостояния со стаей альф сомневаться не приходилось, но тревога в груди тянула силы, изматывала, постепенно разрастаясь, становясь все сильнее, и напирала, угрожая раздавить, подмять, уничтожить своей тяжестью. Стайлз чувствовал, как внутри словно скребет когтями, грызет тело, голодный, жаждущий плоти монстр. А бабочка на груди стала теплее на несколько градусов, уже ощутимо припекая кожу. Проверяя, не осталось ли следа от нагревшегося металла, Стайлз даже заглянул под футболку  
Появившийся последним Питер оказался единственным, кто улыбался и чувствовал себя превосходно. Наблюдая за выглядевшим слишком спокойным, довольным и сытым Питером, Стайлз почувствовал второй тревожный звонок. Казалось, горячая бабочка на груди медленно шевелит крыльями – пришлось снова тайком оттянуть ворот футболки, чтобы убедиться, что серебряный амулет по-прежнему на месте и никуда не улетел.  
Стая вместе с Арджентами собралась перед домом, обсудить предстоящую схватку с альфами, когда Дерек вдруг замер, задрал голову и потянул носом воздух. Его глаза мгновенно налились красным, полезли клыки. Стайлз честно старался не смотреть, не сейчас, но не мог отвести взгляда от бледного лица со слишком темной отросшей щетиной на запавших щеках.  
– Они рядом, – прорычал он изменившимся, каким-то звериным голосом.

 

Ардженты по-военному быстро рассредоточились вокруг дома, Дерек молча отдавал стае приказания, а те понимали без слов. Джексон и Бойд встали с обратной стороны дома там, где когда-то находился второй вход. Вернувшаяся Эрика, кривовато усмехнувшись, хлопнула Айзека по плечу, втащив в дом, Скотт забрался под крыльцо, и Дерек остался стоять один. Он медленно повернул к Стайлзу уже полностью обращенное лицо и, неприятно оскалившись, рыкнул:  
– Иди в дом, лучше всего в подвал.  
– Ага, бегу, теряя тапки, – огрызнулся Стайлз в ответ и успел ровно один раз моргнуть, как оказался схвачен за грудки и поднят над землей, а жутковатая морда обращенного Дерека, едва не капала слюнями на лицо. Беспомощно болтая ногами в воздухе, Стайлз пытался подобрать подходящую случаю шутку, но горло сжало сухим спазмом. Несколько мгновений Дерек очевидно боролся с собой, потом аккуратно поставил на землю и поправил смятую футболку.  
– Пожалуйста, зайди в дом… Стайлз, – слова очевидно давались ему с трудом, к тому же в измененном виде голос звучал глухо, как из трубы, вибрируя на слишком низких для человека частотах. Впрочем, Дерек никогда не был человеком.  
Кивнув, Стайлз послушно поднялся в дом – время споров закончилось. Уже из окна второго этажа, куда, едва он переступил порог, отволокла его рассвирепевшая Эрика, Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как из леса вышли пять полностью обращенных альф, скользя смутными силуэтами между деревьями, хищно пригибаясь к земле и припадая на четыре конечности. Глядя, как они рассредоточиваются, пытаясь окружить поляну, загоняя всех находившихся в доме и вокруг него людей и оборотней в волчий круг, Стайлз почувствовал, как похолодело в груди – даже амулет показался теплее кожи.  
Дерек стоял, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, перед своим домом, словно загораживая всех, кто остался за его спиной. Эта мысль неприятно резанула, прошлась по сознанию, словно остро отточенная бритва, вскрывая нежную плоть. Невольно вздрогнув и прижавшись лицом к разбитому окну Стайлз увидел, как один из альф вдруг остановился, потянул носом воздух и задрал морду. На Стайлза, не мигая, смотрели два маленьких, налившихся кровью глаза. Ничего общего с тяжелым, пропитанным темно-красным взглядом Дерека. Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом и невольно шарахнулся от окна вглубь комнаты.  
Что он здесь делает? Один, среди оборотней и профессиональных охотников. Запоздалая здравая мысль.  
Однако как только снаружи послышалось рычание, Стайлз вернулся к своему наблюдательному пункту. Альфы медленно окружали по-прежнему неподвижно стоящего на месте Дерека. Стайлз не слышал, но знал – они разговаривают. Тихое, угрожающее перерыкивание, видимо, означало последнюю попытку решить дело миром. Надежда на благополучный исход растаяла в один момент, когда все пять казавшихся мутно-расплывчатыми в неровном дрожащем утреннем свете силуэтов одновременно, без предупреждения, бросились на Дерека.  
И Стайлз, заорал, ударом кулака разбив остаток стекла в окне, когда понял, что Дереку одному не справиться.  
В кино подобное выглядит красиво: в замедленной съемке под героическую музыку положительный герой, вертя изящные пируэты, в полете играючи разделывается с врагами. В реальности любой бой выглядит омерзительно, это знает каждый подросток хоть раз участвовавший в драке. Хрустят сломанные кости, хлюпают разбитые носы, воняет кровью и потом, сорванные крики, мат, стоны, полная неразбериха, когда не ясно, где свои, где чужие. Ничего красивого не было в том, как Дерек, полностью обратившись, стал чудовищем, как один из альф успел выдрать у него кровавый шмат из бока, как Дерек, рванул тому глотку в ответ.  
Стайлз слишком громко кричал сам, потому почти не слышал звуков, но успел увидеть, как словно из-под земли вылетел Скотт, и следом за ним вся стая раскидалась вокруг четырех оставшихся альф, уже готовых растерзать Дерека. Именно стая дала ему такие необходимые мгновения, для того, чтобы вырвать глотку моментально обмякшему в его лапах альфе. Стайлз почти ощутил, как сила погибшего перетекает в победителя. Дерек, страшно зарычав, повернулся к остальным.  
Бойд оказался на пути одного из альф, и до того как Стайлз успел сделать следующий вдох, раздался тошнотворно-мягкий хруст. Разодранный почти напополам Бойд рухнул на землю.  
Альфы кинулись на Дерека все вместе, не обращая внимания на его бет, которые пытались оттянуть внимание, словно щенки, кусающие за пятки взрослых псов. Среди мелькавших лап и когтей, кровавых брызг и на глазах затягивающихся ран, разглядеть Дерека было невозможно. Безобразная, грязная бойня грозила затянуться, охотники медлили, вероятно, страшась попасть в своих. И тогда Стайлз, наплевав на все, слетел с лестницы, кубарем скатился вниз и выскочил на улицу:  
– Где Питер?! Стреляйте, вашу мать! Чего вы ждете?!  
Стайлз схватился за ствол винтовки ближайшего охотника и с силой дернул. Отобрать не смог, но охотники словно отмерли – раздались первые выстрелы. Хотя понять, куда палили, Стайлз не мог – клубок кровавых ошметков, клыков, когтей и летящих клочьев шерсти катался по земле с дикими рыками, визгами и, временами, почти человеческими криками. В этом аду казавшаяся хаотичной стрельба только добавила неразберихи. Всматриваясь в живое месиво, Стайлз пытался разглядеть, что происходит, но глаз просто не успевал отследить с нечеловеческой скоростью мелькавшие части тел, оскаленные окровавленные пасти, рваные раны.  
И вдруг все стихло. В один момент. Клубок распался, израненные беты неловко, словно заторможено, расползлись в стороны, оставив посередине вороха лежащих на земле тел одного Дерека, медленно возвращающего себе человеческий облик. Спустя несколько вдохов Дерек, стоя совершенно голый, на глазах залечивая глубокие рваные раны, медленно повернулся к охотникам.  
– В лесу еще двое, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул к кромке леса.  
Именно в этот момент Стайлз увидел, что среди зализывающих раны оборотней нет Скотта. Коротко вскрикнув, он бросился к куче тел, где среди голых после полного обращения незнакомцев, глядя на солнечный диск остекленевшими глазами, как поломанная кукла, со свернутой шеей лежал Скотт.  
В луже собственной крови.  
С вырванным горлом.  
Перестав понимать, где он и что происходит, Стайлз упал на колени и завыл, как самый настоящий волк. Наверное, именно звериная часть, скрывающаяся где-то глубоко в каждом человеке, заметила Дерека, выволакивающего из леса двоих слабо сопротивляющихся мужчин. Стайлз повернулся на звук голоса снова появившегося Питера, который склонился к Ардженту и тихо произнес:  
– Это то, о чем я говорил. Он сорвался. Нельзя допустить убийства пленников!  
Стайлз успел увидеть, как одной рукой Дерек свернул человеку шею, как второй пленник каким-то чудом увернулся, а Арджент вскинул ружье, но выстрела почему-то последовало, по крайней мере, его не было слышно. Только голубой аконитовый дым, ядовито вытекающий из ровного круглого отверстия посередине лба и удивленное и какое-то необычно мягкое выражение на лице оседающего на землю Дерека.

 

Медленно поднявшись, весь забрызганный кровью Питер оскалился и позвал:  
– Стайлз?

И Стайлз понял, что остался один. Ему не требовалось оглядываться, чтобы понять – молчание за спиной означало, что никого из стаи не осталось в живых. Грудь пронзило адской, невыносимой болью, а его самого скрутило, согнуло пополам, выворачивая наизнанку желчью и слизью перед тем, как он успел схватить раскалившийся добела амулет. Одно из шести крыльев бабочки подломилось в ладони и, хрустнув, отвалилось.  
Если бы Питер не вернулся, все могло бы сложиться иначе – это стало последней мыслью перед тем, как мир окончательно исчез.


	2. Избавиться от Питера

Here we stand and face the world  
Renegades of consternation  
Innocent in thought and word  
Ready for a new sensation *

Стайлз машинально сцапал мобильник, ориентируясь исключительно на знакомую мелодию. Перед глазами все плыло, едкая желчь горечью оседала на языке.  
– Надеюсь, ты уже подъезжаешь, – шутливая угроза в голосе Скотта прозвучала как с того света.  
Видимо, Стайлз молчал слишком долго, потому что Скотт забеспокоился:  
– Эй, ты ведь там не заснул? Учти, девчонки долго ждать не будут, – уже серьезно предупредил он.  
– Нет, – Стайлз сглотнул. – То есть, да, – в голове не укладывалось, что все, что он только что пережил, оказалось банальным кошмаром. – Уже еду… – он потер лоб, пытаясь сообразить, о чем они с другом договорились на сегодня. – Напомни только, куда и зачем.  
– Эллисон, – Скотт выдохнул имя, словно выложил драгоценность на бархат. – Мы идем на каток. И, если ты еще не вспомнил, то там будет Лидия.  
Во рту загорчило сильнее, затылок противно заныл.  
– Да, конечно. Сейчас буду, – сбросив звонок, Стайлз едва успел добежать до раковины, над которой согнулся, содрогаясь в сухих, не приносящих ни малейшего облегчения спазмах.  
Прополоскав рот и умывшись, Стайлз поспешно достал из шкафчика аддералл и выщелкнул круглую таблетку. Заученные до автоматизма движения и знакомые ощущения слегка успокоили, внеся в творящийся хаос подобие точки отсчета. В то, что Скотт решил его таким образом разыграть, Стайлз не верил ни на йоту, но все-таки влез в телефон, посмотреть дату. Увиденное заставило сначала присесть на бортик ванной, а затем метнуться в комнату и проверить содержимое обнаруженного на столе рюкзака. Найденная в недрах шоколадка не слишком удивила, но вот шарф, который он фиг знает сколько времени назад брал с собой специально для Лидии, добил окончательно.  
Наверное, он все-таки доигрался, и теперь ловит глюки где-нибудь в палате с мягкими стенами. Или… новая мысль теркой прошлась по натянутым нервам – он не доигрался, а просто не выдержал того, чему стал свидетелем. С тем же койко-палатным эпилогом.  
Кожу на груди внезапно захолодило – Стайлз оттянул ворот футболки и обнаружил новое доказательство исходной версии: на шее болтался медальон в виде шестикрылой бабочки, подаренный Дитоном гораздо позже пресловутого похода на каток. Причем, холод от безделушки шел вполне реальный.  
По привычке, появившейся не так уж давно, Стайлз провел большим пальцем по кромке крыльев и нахмурился, не ощутив ожидаемого. Опустил голову, поднес медальон к глазам и обнаружил, что одного крыла не хватает. В голове забрезжила смутная идея, за ней еще одна, и еще… Скорее всего, он так и остался бы сидеть, в ожидании неизвестно чего – укола, прихода врача или собственной бесславной кончины, но тут телефон снова зазвонил.  
– Да еду я, еду! – с отчаянием человека, которому нечего терять, Стайлз подхватил со стола сумку и ринулся из комнаты.  
Лестница, ключи, джип. Насколько он помнил, в этот день отец взял чье-то дежурство, поэтому можно было не торопиться, чтобы успеть к ужину. Дорога ложилась под колеса, постепенно расплываясь в жутчайшем дежавю. С той разницей, что в первый раз они на каток не только не опоздали, но и явились задолго до прихода Лидии с Эллисон.  
Скотт ждал возле дома, и сигналить не пришлось. Хотя в машину тот снова влез с набившей оскомину штампованной фразой:  
– Мечты сбываются, – и хлопнул сначала по плечу, а затем, от избытка чувств, по торпеде джипа.  
Все казалось слишком настоящим. Руль под руками, свежий воздух в открытое окно; друг – живой и теплый. Стайлз не удержался и легко ткнул Скотта в плечо – просто, чтобы еще раз ощутить реальность.  
– …на коньках. Не думаю, что это окажется сложнее, чем игра в лакросс! Да ты не волнуйся, – видимо, заметив некоторую странность, Скотт посмотрел в упор и ободряюще улыбнулся: – Твой шестилетний план сокращается на глазах. И не удивительно, потому что Джексон стал настоящей задницей.  
– Он всегда таким был, – пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль, проронил Стайлз, невольно принимая правила новой игры.  
– Именно, но раньше он более тщательно маскировался, – Скотт скроил сочувственную гримасу и снова засиял, явно предвкушая новую встречу с Эллисон. – Даже помог нам уничтожить Питера, хотя я от него не ожидал.  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Насколько он понимал, в том времени и месте, куда отправило его больное воображение, Питер преспокойно коматозил в своей несостоявшейся могилке, исподволь портя жизнь Лидии. Вот ведь тварь! Чокнутому уроду доверять было нельзя с самого начала. Не смог просто сдохнуть, как не смог и отказаться от своих планов на первенство.  
Гибель Дерека внезапно предстала в совершенно ином свете. Сознание упорно отказывалось возвращаться в ночной лес, но Стайлз напомнил себе, что если здесь Скотт жив, то и Дереку до определенного момента ничего не угрожает.  
«То, о чем я говорил. Дерек сорвался, не дайте ему убить пленников».  
Так или почти так сказал Питер Хейл. Но Дерек знал, что человека-слугу пленником никак не назовешь. И, судя по замашкам вожака пришлой стаи, с головой у этих слуг дела обстояли не лучше, чем у психопатки, работавшей в свое время медсестрой при Питере. То есть, Питер, скорее всего, плел интриги, тихо сговариваясь с Арджентами, намекая, что Дерек себя не контролирует, и одновременно подталкивая свою стаю к решительным действиям. После чего подставил; причем, всех. И оборотней, и охотников. А теперь у Стайлза есть возможность – пусть только здесь, в собственном сознании – сделать так, чтобы это все не повторилось.

От шарфа Лидия все-таки снова отказалась, хотя на этот раз в качестве бонуса Стайлз предложил версию о цвете зала при ООН. И теперь, пока Скотт громил ни в чем не повинный каток, выписывала изящнейшие фигуры, держась на коньках так же уверенно, как на своих жутких каблуках. Стайлз точно знал, что должно сейчас произойти. Ждал и боялся, четко осознавая, что другого шанса разговорить Лидию Мартин, учитывая их нынешние отношения, попросту не представится, пока не станет слишком поздно. А без нее Стайлзу вряд ли удастся убедить Дитона в том, что прикопанный в доме Хейлов оборотень представляет серьезную угрозу.  
Конечно, у него всегда остается Скотт, который сделает все, что нужно – только потому, что Стайлз его попросит. Вот только для начала обязательно предложит поговорить с Дереком, а он не сможет объяснить отказ, потому что… нет. Просто нет. Он не в состоянии говорить с Дереком. Только не с Дереком, только не после встречи с Джерардом Арджентом. Которая, к слову, здесь еще не произошла, но в прошлой жизни уже отравила Стайлза хлеще аконита.  
Негромкий треск вырвал Стайлза из воспоминаний – Лидия слишком резко затормозила, скрежетнув лезвием по искусственному льду. Скотт с Эллисон давно ретировались за пределы ледяного поля, и Лидия беспрепятственно выписывала красивые спирали, стараясь не слишком часто пересекаться со Стайлзом. Больно, обидно – но не так остро, как ожидалось. Наверное, он смирился.  
Проследив, как Лидия опускается на колени – удивительно красиво – и осторожно ведет ладонью по изрезанному коньками льду, Стайлз на миг прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл, девушка уже беззвучно шевелила губами, пытаясь то ли отползти, то ли добраться до чего-то невидимого, доступного только ей.  
– Это он? – Стайлз оказался рядом, когда Лидия вскрикнула в первый раз. – Это он тебя мучает? Говори, скажи мне, я знаю, как тебе помочь!  
Глядя в полные ужаса глаза – самые прекрасные на свете, сейчас подернутые мутной пеленой безумия – Стайлз решился. Взял за плечи и легонько сжал:  
– Это Питер, – убежденно сказал он. – Он преследует тебя из могилы, – Лидия моргнула, кажется, начиная вникать в смысл слов, – я знаю того, кто способен помочь, но ему придется рассказать, что с тобой происходит.  
Резко вдохнув, Лидия зажмурилась и тут же гордо подняла голову:  
– Я не сумасшедшая, – твердо заявила она, смахнув случайно выступившую слезинку.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Нет, – подтвердил он. – Но ты единственная, кто может доказать, что Питер не умер. Пойдем, я провожу тебя к Дитону.

На подступах к ветеринарной клинике Лидия забеспокоилась:  
– Ты уверен, что человек, который сможет все это прекратить, работает здесь?  
А Стайлз внезапно ощутил, как медальон слегка потеплел. Скорее всего, просто показалось, но ощущение, что подарок реагирует на дарителя, не проходило.  
– Да, пожалуй, все выглядит не очень… Но, поверь, если кто и в состоянии определить, что происходит, так это он.  
Лидия бледно улыбнулась:  
– Я почти готова поверить в теорию заговора, лишь бы избежать новой нудистской прогулки по лесу.  
Ответная улыбка Стайлза наверняка выглядела не лучше:  
– Теория заговора – реальный факт, – тупо отшутился он, открыв дверь. Пропустил Лидию вперед, перевернул табличку на «закрыто» и, добравшись до стойки, шлепнул по звонку. Скорее, предупреждая о приходе, чем стремясь вызвать хозяина ветклиники на разговор прямо здесь.  
– Слушаю вас… Молодые люди? – Дитон, как всегда, появился абсолютно бесшумно. – Скотт на сегодня отпросился, – предупредил он.  
По тому, как Лидия вздернула голову, Стайлз понял, насколько она напряжена. Очень захотелось ободряюще взять ее за руку, но он просто не посмел.  
– Нет, мы к вам, если пустите. У нас возникла проблема, – Стайлз неловко почесал нос, – мы можем обсудить ее внутри?  
К счастью, Лидия тоже была настроена решительно, потому что как только Дитон прощупал их внимательным взглядом и серьезно кивнул, первой прошла за стойку, направившись к внутренним помещениям.  
– Слушаю внимательно, – подождав, пока они войдут в смотровой зал, Дитон прошел к столу и оперся на него ладонями.  
– Возникло предположение, – словно с обрыва в воду бухнул Стайлз, – что наш общий знакомый не до конца нас покинул, – тщательно дозируемая тревога требовала выхода, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать выкладывать все, как есть. – Тот, кто превысил лимит закупок на рябиновый пепел и аконит, помните такого?  
Дитон чуть прищурился. Молча. Но Стайлз заметил, как закаменели его плечи.  
– Существует ли возможность держать связь с такого расстояния и при… при таком положении дел?  
Лидия, с самого начала стоявшая со скрещенными на груди руками, резко выдохнула и развернулась на каблуках:  
– Пожалуй, я…  
– Мисс, постойте, – мягко попросил Дитон. На мгновение Стайлзу померещилось, что темные глаза доктора стали еще темнее. – Скажите, вам снятся кошмары?  
Так и не сделав шага к двери, Лидия, поколебавшись, кивнула.  
– Иногда вы уверены, что не спите, а очнувшись, вы понимаете, что сделали что-то, о чем даже не думали.  
– Да, – прозвучало очень тихо, но Лидия очень быстро справилась с собой: – Вы знаете, что это может быть?  
Стайлзу показалось, что она с трудом сдержала слезы в голосе.  
– Я попробую выяснить, – еще мягче сказал Дитон. – Садитесь вот сюда и постарайтесь расслабиться, – он указал на стул у стены, между шкафчиком и длинной полкой, а сам открыл нишу и достал обыкновенную на вид свечу, точнее, оплавленный огарок, небрежно прилепленный к подставке. – Подойдешь? – предложил он Стайлзу, ловко чиркнув спичкой и поднеся огонь к обгоревшему фитилю.  
Свеча загорелась не сразу, словно неохотно, зато по комнате тут же поплыл неуловимо приятный, чуть терпкий аромат трав. Белесый дымок, поначалу взвившийся струйкой вверх, послушно полетел в сторону Лидии, беспокойно наблюдающей за манипуляциями.  
– Все в порядке, – успокоил Дитон, – запах может показаться резковатым, но он хорошо выветривается.  
Словно ее только это и тревожило, Лидия глубоко вздохнула и слегка расслабилась.  
Очень быстро пласты дыма окутали фигуру девушки чуть ли не целиком, и если направление еще как-то списывалось на сквозняк и вентиляцию, то Стайлз серьезно сомневался, что такое количество беловатого тумана можно получить от простой свечи, пусть и ароматизированной.  
– Ты это видишь? – негромко спросил Дитон, слегка пригнувшись и подбородком указав куда-то в район левого плеча Лидии.  
Стайлз всмотрелся до рези в глазах, но кроме все тех же плавающих клубов ничего странного не разглядел:  
– Нет, – шепотом признался он. – А что я должен увидеть?  
– Ничего, – Дитон выпрямился. – Хотя жаль. Да, – уже в голос продолжил он, погасив странную свечу и помахав рукой, чтобы разогнать дым, – классический пример постороннего воздействия.  
– Значит, я не сумасшедшая? – Лидия тряхнула головой, словно очнувшись от транса. – Я могу написать заявление в полицию и того, кто меня преследует, арестуют?  
– Э… Нет, – почти одновременно с Дитоном начал Стайлз и тут же заткнулся, предоставив тому самостоятельно справляться с объяснениями.  
– Что-то вроде гипноза, – спокойно сказал ветеринар. – Недоказуемо, но поправимо.  
– Мне придется носить шапочку из фольги? – осведомилась Лидия и, встав со стула, поджала губы.  
Стайлз выдохнул. Судя по поведению, Лидия начала приходить в себя. Теперь стоило проследить, чтобы она на радостях не наделала глупостей.  
Дитон улыбнулся, словно услышал хорошую шутку:  
– Я дам тебе траву, которую ты сможешь заваривать на ночь. Для хорошего сна, – открыв настенный шкафчик, он достал небольшую коробку и протянул Лидии. – Недели вполне хватит.  
Лидия подозрительно посмотрела на фабричную упаковку, но взяла.  
– И это все? – от души поразился Стайлз. – Пустырник? Он поможет сделать ее неуязви…  
– Завтра здесь будет Скотт, так что приходи, Стайлз, поможешь ему с работой, – сказал Дитон. – Сделаешь девушке подарок, – он кивнул на упаковку в руках Лидии.  
– Я могла бы оплатить, – все еще с некоторым подозрением указала Лидия.  
Но Стайлз уже понял, о чем говорит Дитон:  
– Нет, – отказался он. – Это мой тебе подарок, и хочу заверить, что рабский труд здесь не используется уже…  
– Давно, – подхватил Дитон, улыбнувшись.  
– Спасибо, – Лидия склонила голову к плечу и слегка надула губы. Насколько Стайлз видел, она окончательно пришла в себя – словно невидимый груз, давящий ей на плечи, в одночасье исчез. – Тогда можешь проводить меня домой, – развернувшись, она зашагала к выходу.  
– Один момент! – Стайлз быстро повернулся к Дитону: – Ты подарил мне медальон, возможно сейчас еще не помнишь… – шепотом начал он, схватившись за футболку, чтобы вытащить и продемонстрировать, но осекся, видя, что Дитон приложил палец к губам.  
– Я ничего тебе не дарил.  
– Но…  
– Запомни, – Стайлз впервые слышал, чтобы Дитон говорил настолько жестко: – Пока я не подарил тебе ничего.  
Наверное, это «пока» тоже могло что-то означать, но было ясно, что большего он не добьется.  
– Ясно, спасибо, – выдохнул он. – До завтра, – и кинулся догонять Лидию.

Поставленный в режим вибровызова мобильник дрогнул в руке, оповестив о пришедшей смс, и Стайлз машинально крепче сжал ладонь. От движения скрипнуло кресло, окончательно вырывая из дремы, выдергивая из сознания паническую мысль: «Опоздал!» Куда, зачем – Стайлз пока не мог сообразить. Со Скоттом, насколько он помнил, удалось поговорить вечером, как только он проводил Лидию домой. И с Дитоном… уже на следующий день, когда он пришел, как обещал, якобы помочь Скотту, а на самом деле получить инструкции и необходимые для упокоения не-мертвого оборотня ингредиенты.  
Воспоминания возвращались медленно, и то, что родная комната казалась неуловимо изменившейся, ничуть не помогало.  
Питера они упокоили. Да, точно. Причем, разговаривать с Дереком пришлось Скотту – Стайлз тогда просто не мог даже представить, как станет смотреть ему в глаза. Они вскрыли пол в старом доме Хейлов, отнесли тело подальше в лес и… Скотт заранее выкопал две ямы. Стайлз очень хорошо помнил, как тот начал говорить про Лору и про возмездие. И как не стал слушать – просто попросил Скотта уйти и сам засыпал останки аконитом. Долго закапывал, а потом выписал рябиновым пеплом два отдельных круга, накрепко запечатав Питера в его последнем пристанище. Несколько раз Стайлзу казалось, что Дерек находится где-то неподалеку, но тот так и не вышел. Стайлз его не винил.  
Дальше память начала пасовать. Не вставая с кресла, Стайлз оттолкнулся ногой и отъехал от стола. За окном смеркалось, мобильник больше не подавал признаков жизни, но читать смс почему-то отчаянно не хотелось. Словно Стайлз точно знал, что никаких хороших известий больше не получит. Пересилив себя, он все-таки открыл органайзер и почти не удивился, увидев на дисплее дату. Именно сегодня они должны были встретиться с охотниками, чтобы сообща остановить пришлую стаю. Но, судя по тому, что он все еще сидел у себя в комнате, что-то пошло не так.  
Ах, да. Питера, который организовывал переговоры, больше не было. Значит…  
Стайлз развернулся вместе с креслом к комоду, вскочил – и пошатнулся, не веря тому, что видит, не желая верить. Чертов мобильник выскользнул из моментально вспотевшей ладони и с грохотом отлетел куда-то в угол, случайно задетый ногой, когда Стайлз все-таки добрел до комода со стоящей на нем фотографией. Скотт и он сам – еще мелкие, только-только попавшие в команду по лакроссу – гордо улыбаются в камеру, почти не хвастаясь новой формой.  
Он сам поставил фото на комод, когда пришел с похорон.  
Из угла заверещал мобильник. В прошлой жизни, прожитой кем-то по имени Стайлз Стилински, он поставил эту мелодию на номер Лидии Мартин, в полной уверенности, что звонить она не будет. Рухнув на колени, он слепо зашарил руками по полу, пока воспоминания рушились ледяной лавиной.  
Первой погибла Эллисон. Никто не знал, зачем она пошла в лес в такое время. Растерзанное тело опознавали по зубам.  
Вторым погиб Скотт. Две пули, выпущенные из неизвестного оружия, разворотили грудину и почти снесли череп. Стайлзу не разрешили открыть гроб, чтобы попрощаться.  
Голову Айзека обнаружили в багажнике сгоревшей машины. Тела не нашли. Узнав об этом, Стайлз сбежал в лес и раскопал одну из могил Питера, чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще мертв. Полуразложившиеся останки, по которым сложно было определить, верхнюю часть они здесь хоронили или нижнюю, даже не заставили его блевать.  
Дерек пропал раньше. Но в том, что он тоже мертв, Стайлз не сомневался. Просто в какой-то момент он почувствовал смертную тоску и чужую нарастающую боль. Оборвавшуюся, но оставшуюся с ним. Тогда ему показалось, что он тоже умер.  
Истошно орущий телефон внезапно замолчал – Стайлз тут же забыл, что искал, рухнув на ковер, словно потерявшая управление марионетка. Последняя часть паззла с негромким хрустом встала на место: он остался дома в одиночестве, потому что отца вызвали на очередное убийство. Приметы, продиктованные из хрипящей рации, не оставляли сомнений, что на этот раз жертвой стал Крис Арджент.  
Телефон снова подал голос. Стайлз заставил себя сначала подняться на четвереньки, а затем и встать. Лидия вряд ли стала бы звонить просто так – возможно, именно сейчас ей срочно требуется помощь. После того, как Джексон…  
– Да! – мобильник, наконец, нашелся у кровати.  
– Я рядом с твоим домом, – негромко сказала Лидия. Стайлз невольно представил, как она зябко обнимает себя за плечи и оглядывается. – Можно зайти?  
– Конечно, – Стайлз сбросил звонок, шагнул назад, неловко сел обратно в кресло, да так и замер.  
Нет, первой погибла не Эллисон. Первым погиб Джексон. Дерек вспорол ему грудь когтями, и никакая тварь, вроде Питера, не посмела подскочить, чтобы ударить еще и в спину. Стайлз все ждал, когда же Джексон поднимется, но он так и не встал. Лидия тогда держалась слишком прямо, а потом молча упала в обморок. В поднявшейся суматохе исчез Джерард, а тело Джексона забрали охотники. Да, все было именно так.  
А теперь они остались вдвоем.  
Стайлз уже собирался встать, как внизу хлопнула дверь. Странно, что отец ее не запер. По лестнице простучали каблуки, дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и в проеме встала Лидия.  
– Ты сняла траур, – покусав губу, отметил Стайлз. Светло-бежевое, кокетливое, с блестками, платье абсолютно не сочеталось с решительным выражением лица.  
– Я знала, что ты поймешь, – Лидия шагнула в комнату и остановилась, держа одну руку за спиной так, словно что-то принесла с собой.  
Стайлз уже догадывался, что именно.  
– Почему? – устало спросил он. По груди разливался мертвенный холод, и Стайлз не сразу сообразил, что источник не внутри, а снаружи.  
– Почему – что? – с вызовом задала встречный вопрос Лидия.  
– Почему Эллисон? Почему Скотт? Айзек? – осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, он поднял руку к груди и взялся за медальон, привычно проведя подушечкой большого пальца по зазубренным крыльям.  
Лидия дернула плечом:  
– Вы все там были, – внезапно севшим голосом сказала она. – И никто ничего не сказал мне, пока не стало слишком поздно, – спрятанная за спиной рука повисла плетью – Стайлз не удивился, увидев, насколько умело Лидия держит пистолет. – Я что-нибудь придумала бы, мы бы справились…  
– Как я уже говорил, – смутно знакомый старческий голос заставил Стайлза дернуться, – Джексона не нужно было убивать. Он хороший мальчик, и он очень любил свою девочку, – алый отсвет в глазах вставшего за спиной у Лидии Джерарда Арджента, почти испугал Стайлза. Почти, потому что кроме всепоглощающей ненависти он сейчас мало что испытывал.  
– Эллисон была твоей внучкой, – выплюнул Стайлз, не чувствуя, как заледеневший медальон врезается в ладонь жесткими гранями.  
– Она была слабой и никчемной, – отмахнулся Джерард. – Я выбрал другую внучку, – он погладил Лидию по волосам. – Закончи с ним и приходи, жду тебя в машине.  
Черное отверстие дула пистолета вмиг обернулось космической черной дырой, засасывающей в себя все вокруг; Стайлз больше никуда не мог смотреть, кроме как в этот расширяющийся провал. И за миллисекунду, протянувшуюся с момента, когда Лидия нажала на спусковой крючок, Стайлз успел понять, что если бы не Джерард – все сложилось бы совершенно иначе.  
Грохот выстрела полностью поглотил негромкий треск, с которым от медальона отломалось еще одно крыло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Threshold – Ashes


	3. Избавиться от Джерарда

Пол под ногами качнулся и резко подскочил вверх, ударив в подставленные в последний момент ладони.  
– Ау! – кажется, в прошлый раз он произнес то же самое. Только сейчас Стайлз поднялся гораздо быстрее, потому что сразу понял, в какой момент времени его вынесло. Все-таки мысль о теплом помещении с мягкими стенами уже не казалась такой невозможной. Но, пока что не время поддаваться собственному бреду, отлежаться он еще успеет, а если что, санитары позже вколют двойную дозу. Сейчас же медлить явно не стоило – он слишком хорошо помнил, что случится дальше, а значит, в запасе осталось от силы минуты две.  
За которые он успел вырубить ток и, пока заплаканная Эрика и тихо скулящий Бойд разрывали стянутые проводами запястья и освобождались от пут, Стайлз лихорадочно искал хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за оружие. Как ни странно, в подвале Арджентов не нашлось ни случайно завалявшейся бейсбольной биты, ни пистолета, ни другого подходящего случаю предмета. Окажись Стайлз в любом приличном триллере, режиссер подбросил хотя бы бензопилу или, на крайний случай, топор. Но всем известно, что кинематограф – самый большой обман из всех возможных, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что подвернулось под руку. Он схватил вольтметр, едва ни с корнем выдрав шнур из розетки, и, не обращая внимания на Бойда и Эрику, укрылся за лестницей, на которой сейчас должен появиться Джерард.  
– Тс-с! – Стайлз махнул рукой, указывая, где им встать. – Он идет?  
Волчата кивнули, послушно встав на нужное место.  
– Не следует прятаться от меня, мальчик…  
Ну, вот и первое отличие. В прошлый раз Стайлз оказался не готов к появлению дедули. На этот раз сюрприз ожидал Арджента. Замахнувшись от души, Стайлз вложил всю силу в замах и последующий удар, даже не разглядев, куда попал. Зажмурившись, он простоял еще с минуту, слушая тихое рычание двух молодых, испуганных и разъяренных оборотней, рвущих старику глотку. Стайлз прислонился к стене, вмиг ослабев, чувствуя, как пол снова уходит из-под ног, не в силах открыть глаза и посмотреть на последние мгновения жизни старого Арджента. А в ушах звучал так и не состоявшийся в этой вселенной разговор. Теперь уже точно навсегда оставшийся только в памяти Стайлза.

 

– Не Скотта ты ждешь, а Дерека, верно? Ты больше, чем эти волчата, предан Альфе, хотя он наверняка еще не знает? И ты тоже не знаешь. Он же не сказал тебе? Или уже все случилось? – ботинок, давящий на грудную клетку не давал подняться, и снизу Джерард казался уродливее, чем обычно.  
Лежа на холодном бетонном полу, сглатывая кровь из разбитого носа, Стайлз пытался понять, что втолковывает ему сумасшедший старик низким, насмешливым голосом, от которого тело покрывалось липким потом. Джерард неприятно усмехнулся и привычно закинулся колесами, сипло дыша и надсадно кашляя. Стайлз почти чувствовал его кислый, болезненный запах.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – в тот момент казалось, что и правда не понимает.  
– Не нужно врать мне, мальчик. Я слишком стар для этого. И себе не ври. Дерек ведь давно ходит вокруг, правда? Зачем ты ему, если ты не оборотень?  
– Прямо теряюсь под напором вашей абсурдной мысли. Вообще престал понимать, о чем речь, – признался Стайлз, пробуя хоть как-то сменить положение и повернуться на бок, однако ему не позволили.  
– Не дергайся! – прикрикнул Арджент. И тут же продолжил с теплой улыбкой доброго дедушки. – Тебе не кажется странным, что молодой, симпатичный, здоровый, обеспеченный парень с крутой тачкой так и не обзавелся девушкой? Ну или, на худой конец, парнем, чем черт не шутит? Почему Дерек столько времени один?  
– Может быть, потому, – Стайлз задохнулся, закашлялся и сплюнул сгусток крови, попав на черный лакированный ботинок старика. Отлично, меткий выстрел, Стайлз Стилински. Десять баллов Гриффиндору! – что несколько лет назад одна психопатка сожгла всю его семью, и ему просто не до личной жизни? – он все-таки не удержался и вскрикнул, получив удар по почкам. Одно ребро точно было сломано, а бока наверняка наливались соблазнительной чернотой. Хотя, кому показывать-то? Никто все равно не увидит…  
– Идиот! – заорал вдруг Арджент, пнув ногой в подбородок с такой силой, что Стайлз прикусил язык – кровь полилась еще сильнее, он едва успел сглотнуть и чуть повернуть голову. – Всерьез думаешь, что шесть лет Дерек соблюдал целибат? Он может получить любую бабу в вашем гребанном городишке. Но вертится вокруг тебя, пацаненка, который едва выглядит на пятнадцать. Ты готов умереть за педофила, который завалит тебя в ближайшее время? Он всерьез тебе нравится? Педофил? Стайлз, ты казался умнее…  
Все осталось в прошлом. Брызжущий слюной Джерард, испуг, ужас, понимание, что – да, нравится. Дерек ему нравится. И все, что сказал Арджент – правда. И мир, в одночасье потерявший все краски, стекший, как по мутному стеклу, выцветший, блеклый и бессмысленный.

 

Прошлая версия реальности распалась, как ветхая, никому не нужная тряпка.  
Теперь все пойдет иначе. По-другому. Лучше. И он даже сможет смотреть в глаза… Нет. Неважно. Он не станет думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
Сейчас же, спокойно перешагнув через подергивающееся в предсмертных конвульсиях тело, Стайлз слепо шагнул за волчатами к стене – им еще предстояло как-то выбраться из дома Арджентов.  
Стайлз начал мысленный отсчет:  
Раз…  
Первой даже не прыгнула – нырнула в окно – Эрика, разбив собой стекло.  
Бойд, легко подхватив его на руки, практически выбросил наружу в объятья скалящейся Эрики.  
Два…  
Две пары рук подхватили его с двух сторон:  
– Готов?  
Три…  
– Бежим!  
Все трое сорвались с места – не станут же Ардженты стрелять прямо в городе в испуганных, безобидных подростков?  
Четыре…  
Он только успел сделать короткий вдох, его закрутило, словно вихрем, и понесло прочь от домов к темнеющим в стороне деревьям.  
Пять!  
Первый выстрел. Все-таки начали стрелять.  
Они бежали слишком быстро: Стайлз едва успевал перебирать ногами, почти не касаясь, впрочем, земли. Странно осознавать, что от тебя почти ничего не зависит, все события происходят помимо твоей воли, а тебя несет, будто крохотную щепку в бурном потоке. И два рычащих оборотня волокут тебя в лес.  
Сырой ночной воздух бил в лицо встречным ветром, забивался в нос, рот, выдавливал слезы, ослепляя, оглушая, нарушая и без того расшатанную координацию. В какой-то момент Стайлз почти повис на крепких руках. Эрика рыкнула:  
– Ну же, приди в себя, шевели ногами!  
Его встряхнули, словно куль с песком, и швырнули вперед, придав ускорение. Стайлз едва успел уклониться от столкновения с летящим навстречу деревом, выставив перед собой руки в защитном жесте. Его тут же, словно котенка, схватили за шкирку:  
– Быстрее!  
Рычание, приближающиеся выстрелы, мелькающие, размазанные деревья, острая боль в боку – проклятье, почему он отказался от укуса, сейчас тоже сверкал бы клыками, а не откашливал легкие – все смешалось в один горячий, задыхающийся комок набирающей скорость новой реальности. Сейчас, вот сейчас, все должно оборваться, и он снова попадет в будущее, теперь прошлое. Или очнется, наконец, в своей палате? Стайлз уже был согласен на любой вариант, только чтобы прекратился этот безумный побег.  
Джерарда больше нет. В любом случае, что бы ни ждало в будущем, оно не станет хуже уже случившегося. А значит, все они останутся живы. Все.  
И Дерек тоже.  
Хотя он просто не может, не станет об этом думать. Живы и все.  
Стайлзу казалось, что он бежит все быстрее, мысли же наоборот будто замедлялись, словно кто-то погружал их в воду, вынуждая преодолевать сопротивление жидкости. Время снова странным образом изогнулось, как не слишком правдоподобно изображающая страсть порноактиса, и Стайлза будто вытолкнуло из тела. Он увидел происходящее со стороны – себя, задыхающегося, несущегося с безумно вытаращенными глазами по лесу, рычащих оборотней, охотников, стреляющих вслед. И с удивлением уловил странно-вялую мысль, что, убив Джерарда, они оборвали возможность для Криса и Эллисон узнать правду о своем безумном родственнике. А это значит… значит… что Стайлз с Эрикой и Бойдом только что убили охотника, за которого придут мстить.  
Ожегший леденящим холодом амулет заставил вздрогнуть всем телом. Стайлз словно натолкнулся на невидимую преграду с размаха, ударившись в пустоту перед собой. Воздух разом вышибло из легких, когда он упал прямо на торчащий из земли узловатый корень. Ледяная игла, проткнувшая тело, разъедающая нестерпимым холодом кожу, вырвала из горла болезненный крик.  
Последние крупицы воздуха в легких закончились, и Стайлз погрузился в спасительное ничто.

 

Боль в груди стала уже почти привычной. Что называется – то в жар, то в холод. На этот раз внутри, похоже, застрял кусок сухого льда, и, если Харрису удалось хоть что-то вдолбить в головы своих учеников, то температура диоксида углерода составляет примерно минус сто семьдесят два градуса***. Хотя лед не должен повредить кожу, если соприкосновение не продлится слишком долго. Правда, по ощущениям, маленький кусочек холода уже прожег до костей.  
Что еще удалось вынести из лекций любимого химика? Сухой лед нетоксичен, не проводит электричество. Цвет – белый. Неплохо. Оказывается, у него в голове понапихана куча ненужной информации.  
Попытавшись пошевелиться, Стайлз тут же осознал, что холод окружает его со всех сторон, вытягивая остатки тепла из тела, стягивая мертвенной тяжестью затекшую спину и закоченевшие связанные руки. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на бетонном полу в залитом светом подвале Арджентов.  
– Вот черт. Заколдованное место. Только что сбежал отсюда, – пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь принять более-менее удобное положение.  
– Стайлз! Ты как? Голова болит? – этот голос, уже почти забытый и снова живой, моментом вернул к жизни. Стайлз дернулся, выворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть Скотта, висящего точно на том же месте, где совсем недавно находились Эрика с Бойдом. В той же позе, обмотанного, кажется, теми же проводами.  
Дерьмо.  
На этот раз память возвращалась быстро. Толчками, как кровь, выстреливающая из пробитой сонной артерии Бойда неделю назад. Как последний беспомощный рык Эрики перед тем, как ее рассек надвое меч Криса. Как в последний раз сверкнувшие алым глаза Дерека, закрывшего собой Стайлза час назад. Чертов Альфа снова умер, спасая его с проклятьем на губах. В какой момент все пошло не так? Стайлз больше не хотел вспоминать. Но разве его кто-нибудь спрашивал?  
– Какого черта, чувак? Зачем ты полез? Она все равно бы добралась до меня, – Стайлз мучительно пытался принять более-менее удобное положение, чтобы амулет жег не так сильно, но тщетно.  
– Я пытался поговорить с Эллисон, – в голосе Скотта слышалось такое отчаяние, что хотелось выть. Впрочем, что еще им оставалось, после того, как милая Эллисон превратилась в машину для убийства, одержимую жаждой мести?  
А если попытаться встать на четвереньки и ткнуться грудью обо что-нибудь? Да хоть о стену? Крыло отломится? Стоило рискнуть. Сжав зубы, чтобы не стонать, Стайлз снова попробовал перевернуться. В затылке взорвался небольшой фейерверк, выпустив на свободу примерно тысячу голодных крыс, которые тут же принялись долбиться в основание черепа. Похоже, Крис порядком приложил его о Камаро. Хорошо, что Дерек теперь уже никогда не увидит жуткую вмятину, оставленную на капоте, куда Крис послал Стайлза четким нокаутом.  
Знал бы, что пригодится, каждый вечер тренировался бы вставать на четвереньки со связанными за спиной руками и пробитой головой. Да теперь уж поздно жалеть. Интересно, куда они собираются деть труп сына шерифа?  
Воспоминания об отце, накануне отправленном Арджентами в больницу, отнюдь не придали сил. Отец снова пострадал из-за него. И опять ничего не знает. Стайлз мысленно поклялся рассказать все. Если, конечно, сможет выбраться на этот раз.  
Ему почти удалось. По крайней мере, он гордо стоял на коленях, когда дверь подвала открылась, впустив новую валькирию по имени Эллисон Арджент и следовавшего за дочерью зловещей тенью Криса – с улыбкой, до дрожи напоминавшей улыбку Джерарда.

 

– О, смотри-ка, Скотт, а вот и наши палачи! – удержать равновесие не удалось, и Стайлз позорно шлепнулся на задницу. Что ж, попытка провалилась.  
– Заткнись, – в отличие от отца Эллисон не улыбалась. Может, она и собиралась что-то сказать на прощание, но, видимо, передумала. Она просто направила арбалет на Стайлза, и он отчего-то понял, что на этот раз никаких возвращений в прошлое не будет. Последняя мысль предсказуемо была о Дереке. Там и увидимся, волчара. Там и поговорим… обо всем.  
Стайлз закрыл глаза и, проклиная себя за внезапную слабость, задержал дыхание. Наверное, именно поэтому услышал странный рык и сразу за ним холодный голос Эллисон:  
– Скотт, бессмысленно. С такого расстояния стрела пройдет навылет. Ты залечишься, а он все равно умрет.  
Открыв глаза, Стайлз увидел только спину друга, невесть как сумевшего сорваться с привязи и теперь закрывавшего его собой. Устало вздохнув, он отвлеченно подумал, что Скотт, так же, как и Дерек совсем недавно, собирался умереть, чтобы оттянуть момент его, Стайлза, смерти. Должен же в этом быть хоть какой-то смысл?  
Первую стрелу Скотт, конечно, поймал, но в вязко-ватной тишине подвала отчетливо послышался щелчок затвора. И нет сомнений, что пистолет Криса заряжен аконитовыми пулями.  
Стайлз где-то читал, что возможности организма в состоянии аффекта многократно увеличиваются, но, вероятно, он родился под особенно несчастливой звездой. Колени дрожали, тело задеревенело, словно уже начиналось посмертное окостенение. Проклятая человеческая слабость! Нужно больше силы, он оказался слишком слаб для того, чтобы все исправить. Стань он оборотнем, всего этого просто не случилось бы. Укус Питера должен был достаться ему, а не Скотту. С этой мыслью удалось рывком перевалиться на колени и вскочить на ноги – больше его ни на что не хватило. Он просто упал грудью на спину Скотту. Собственный крик, хлопок выстрела и щелчок отломанного крыла слились в один оглушающий, вышибающий сознание удар, когда грудь прошибло нестерпимой болью.  
И Стайлз снова умер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** По Фаренгейту. Температура сухого льда – минус 78,5˚ С.


	4. Стать оборотнем

Нагревшийся медальон неприятно давил на грудину. Все еще не открывая глаз, Стайлз машинально подался вперед и поморщился от тупой боли, впившейся в ребра. Под веками поплыли бордовые искры; затекшие руки, неожиданно свободные, повисли плетьми вдоль тела. Уже догадываясь, что увидит, Стайлз с трудом разлепил веки и обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле посреди собственной комнаты. В грудь, мешая дышать и посылая по всему телу вспышки тупой боли, врезался жесткий край стола, а перед глазами мигала назойливая реклама, всплывшая при переходе на какой-то сайт.  
Если бы не дата, упорно лезущая на глаза с нижнего правого угла монитора, можно было бы пофантазировать о том, что все случившееся просто примерещилось, пока он дремал над клавиатурой. Но чуть теплый медальон, который, если верить компьютерному календарю, никак не мог сейчас висеть на шее, напрочь разбивал иллюзию. Ведь Дитону еще только предстоит сделать свой подарок. К тому же, теперь он мало напоминал изначальную задумку – бабочка с тремя крыльями больше походила на жертву экспериментов жестокого ребенка.  
Вертя медальон в руках, чувствуя, как тот становится все холоднее, вопреки всем законам физики, Стайлз смотрел в монитор, но не видел ни заставки, ни значков рабочего стола. Перед глазами стояло лицо Эллисон – бледное, словно в одночасье помертвевшее. Стайлз где-то понимал ее чувства: любимый дедушка, единственный свет в окошке, после смерти матери фактически давший цель в жизни – и тут же убит злобными тварями, явно не имеющими права называться людьми. А он, Стайлз, не только не остановил побоище, но фактически спустил их с поводка и дал команду «фас». На тот момент даже Крис, отец Эллисон, не мог предположить, какой тварью окажется глава клана.  
Хорошо, что о произошедшем здесь помнит только он. Это значит, что все еще можно исправить.  
Мысли слегка путались – сложно принимать за данность, что ничего из недавно пережитого попросту не случилось.  
Стайлз с трудом выбрался из кресла. Запястья ныли, тело сковывало от запоздалого выброса адреналина. Зато верный аддералл привычно обнаружился на полке в ванной. А куда бы ему деться?  
Таблетки снова помогли сосредоточиться. Подействовать, конечно, препарат еще не мог, но выверенные до автоматизма движения исправно сослужили свою службу. Быстрый взгляд на часы показал, что времени в обрез – в прошлой жизни он уже проводил отца на дежурство и теперь должен был пробираться к Скотту, чтобы подбить на очередную аферу.  
Сейчас все пойдет иначе.  
Совершенно по-другому.  
А это означало, что Скотта вообще нельзя посвящать в подслушанное по рации. Разумеется, друг обидится, когда узнает, что Стайлз в одиночку провернул такое дело. Но лучше так, чем звать его с собой, а там пытаться поменяться местами, в надежде, что на сей раз все пройдет именно так, как нужно. Риск слишком велик.  
Ехать в лес не хотелось. Не хотелось смотреть в мертвые глаза девушки, которую он даже не знал, но четко осознавал, насколько она дорога Дереку.  
Не хотелось подставляться под укус – что, если Питер не совладает с собой и просто убьет, вместо того, чтобы укусить? И что если его убьет сам факт обращения? Ведь нет никакой гарантии, что тело не отторгнет вирус или что там передается человеку от Альфы.  
Всю дорогу от дома до кромки леса Стайлз пытался высчитать, каковы его шансы по теории вероятности, если выживаемость пятьдесят процентов, а ни один из пяти укушенных еще не умер. Результат получался каждый раз разный – и каждый раз все более хреновый.  
Притормозив у обочины, Стайлз медленно поехал среди деревьев, удивляясь, как раньше не замечал, насколько здесь тревожно. Поднявшийся ветер теребил верхушки крон, закручивал поземку из сухих опавших листьев и шумел, шумел, шумел. Словно угрожая, побуждая повернуть назад, прогоняя, выталкивая. Под колесами джипа захрустели вылезающие из земли корни, машину затрясло, и, как бы Стайлзу ни хотелось и дальше оставаться под более-менее надежной защитой, пришлось остановиться и выйти. Кажется, он выехал в точности туда, куда намеревался: именно здесь – неподалеку – их со Скоттом засек отец.  
Темнело стремительно. Стайлз уверенно шел к месту, где должны были столпиться полицейские – шел уже достаточно долго, чтобы заметить свет фар и проблесковые маячки. И, наверное, даже услышать голоса. Но вокруг царила относительная тишина, еще и ветер почти улегся. Стайлз никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько одиноким.  
Странному гулу, донесшемуся издалека, он откровенно обрадовался, приняв за шум мотора. Не насторожился даже тогда, когда мимо пронесся олень. А еще через секунду стало поздно – он вдруг оказался чуть ли ни в центре обезумевшего стада, спешащего прочь от неведомой опасности. Под ноги подвернулась какая-то дрянь; Стайлз споткнулся и рухнул, чудом не попав под копыта, зато теперь заметил среди обезумевших оленей более мелкую живность – то ли зайцев, то ли белок, то ли и тех, и других вместе. Вот когда, наконец, вспомнился рассказ Скотта. Но порадоваться собственному везению Стайлз не успел, как не успел и осознать внезапно наступившую тишину, потому что буквально мгновением позже услышал рычание.  
Рука сама собой потянулась к медальону. Бешеным усилием воли Стайлз заставил себя разжать кулак и попытаться если не встать, то хотя бы опереться о землю. Осторожно повернув голову в сторону звука, он почти не разглядел очертаний зверя. Хотя горящие красные глаза увидел сразу. Инстинктивный ужас плеснул по загривку ледяной волной, захлестывая, отнимая способность мыслить. Легкая боль в разодранных ладонях немного отрезвила – Стайлз понял, что отползает, и тут же почувствовал, шестым чувством загнанной добычи, что зверь сейчас прыгнет.  
Движение он тоже упустил. Только бок ожгло, словно кислотой, а уши заложило от хрипящего рева; Стайлз попытался загородиться руками, и тут все закончилось. Две злобно светящиеся красные точки снова мелькнули в черноте леса и пропали. Вскочив, Стайлз со всех ног кинулся в сторону джипа, хотя разум подсказывал, что бежать бесполезно и бессмысленно: если оборотень захочет, то догонит без труда. А если не захочет… И ведь не захочет – Стайлз нужен ему живым.  
До машины оставалось всего ничего, он почти дошел, точнее, дотащился, бешено хватая ртом воздух. Сделал еще несколько шагов – почему-то показалось, что уже можно дотянуться до дверцы – поднял руку, схватил воздух и почувствовал, что падает. Видимо, знаменитое везение Стилински снова очень вовремя подкинуло под ноги самый крепкий корень.

 

Он все еще падал, когда по глазам резанул яркий электрический свет. В ноздри, заставив задохнуться, ударила безумная смесь всевозможных запахов, среди которых преобладало дезинфицирующее средство для воды. Оглушенный и ослепленный, Стайлз откровенно потерялся в ворохе ощущений, и только резкая боль, остро впившаяся в запястье, как-то удержала на поверхности.  
– Сосредоточься, – приказал Дерек, – он где-то рядом.  
Цепляясь за боль, как за спасительный якорь, Стайлз стиснул зубы и встал. Помещение бассейна выглядело иначе, чем он помнил по прежним посещениям, но в чем заключалась странность, не разобрал. Внутри выло и металось что-то темное, дикое, грозящее вот-вот вырваться из-под контроля. Очень похожее на гнев, ревность и желание побеждать любой ценой, но почти материальное – то, до чего можно мысленно дотянуться.  
Боль усилилась и вдруг начала отпускать. Засаднили, заживая, прокушенные губы.  
– Ты сломал мне руку, – удивленно выдохнул Стайлз, покрутив на пробу запястьем.  
Дерек – вот чей человеческий облик никогда не менялся – напряженно пригнулся и раздул ноздри, втягивая воздух:  
– Заживет, – бросил он. – Уходи отсюда, я его не вижу.  
К этому моменту Стайлз уже понимал, где и в какой точке времени находится. Не мог сообразить только, для чего его сюда выкинуло. И почему именно сюда? Возможно…  
– Лестница! – крикнул он, вспомнив, куда нужно смотреть. – Выше!  
Запах монстра ощущался отвратительным смрадом – тонкой нитью в общем плотном облаке. Впервые в жизни Стайлз чувствовал в себе силы сразиться с тварью в одиночку, более того – был уверен, что твари не устоять.  
– Уходи, – настойчиво прорычал Дерек, но Стайлз не собирался его слушать. Воспоминания рушились в сознание одно за другим: вот он выходит на поле для лакросса и в два счета завоевывает школе победу; а вот становится со-капитаном и зарабатывает несколько очень благосклонных взглядов от Лидии. В полнолуние он приковывает себя к батарее двумя парами наручников, но все равно срывается и уходит. А наутро просыпается в сгоревшем доме Хейлов, окутанный легким запахом Дерека – все-таки, тот провел здесь достаточно времени, чтобы оставить четкий след. Самого Дерека нет, чему Стайлз очень рад: неизвестно, на что толкнула бы его полная луна. Видимо, зов стаи слишком силен.  
– Вон отсюда! – хлесткий удар наотмашь вырвал Стайлза из воспоминаний. Мир окрасился кроваво-красным, словно рухнул неведомый занавес. Изнутри рвануло дикой агрессией, и кто-то другой занес руку, чтобы выдрать глотку ненавистному вожаку.  
Прикосновение к шее стало неожиданностью – легкое, совсем вскользь. Отвратительный запах монстра набился в ноздри – и тут же развеялся. Но не исчез полностью. Как в дурном сне Стайлз смотрел на поплывшие стены, на закачавшийся потолок, почти не ощутив удара от падения.  
– Я приказываю, – очень тихо сказал Дерек. Перед глазами мелькнуло темное чешуйчатое тело. Монстр на миг замер, а затем пропал из поля зрения.  
– Дерек? – позвал Стайлз, уже зная, что сейчас услышит.  
Шумный всплеск, с которым тело упало в бассейн, почти заглушил бешеное биение пульса. Через миг в уши ввинтился жуткий вой – словно кому-то, еще живому, вырвали сердце. Стайлз отказывался верить, что это он сам издал настолько кошмарный звук; в глазах вскипели жгучие слезы.  
Несмотря на все усилия, тело не повиновалось – яд канимы осечек не давал, как не давал и спасительного забытья.  
Стайлз почти хотел, чтобы монстр вернулся и добил его, но знал, что этого не произойдет, ведь, по сути, Мэтт охотился не на них. А значит, канима просто сделает свое дело, пока никто не будет мешать.  
Говорят, надежда умирает последней. Лежа на холодном кафеле, сгорая изнутри, Стайлз в полной мере прочувствовал смысл поговорки. Он точно знал, что сюда еще долго никто не придет, но безумная надежда плавила сознание целую вечность – все пять минут, которые Стайлз машинально принялся отсчитывать, как только услышал всплеск. Пять минут – и человека еще можно откачать. Дальше начинаются необратимые изменения. Хотя о необратимости по отношению к оборотню говорить сложно. Значит, не пять. Десять минут, возможно, пятнадцать.  
– Не умирай, – попросил Стайлз вслух. Голос прозвучал глухо, но легкое эхо, которое он точно не уловил бы человеческими ушами, все-таки отдалось от воды и взлетело под решетчатый свод. – Ты не можешь, мы так и не поговорили.  
Неоновые лампы расплывались на недостижимой высоте. Нос заложило, но Стайлз ничего этого не чувствовал. Он заставлял себя слушать – и слышал, еще две с половиной минуты сверх загаданного – как у него в груди, рядом с собственным, упрямо бьется сердце Дерека, все замедляясь… замедляясь…  
Яд продолжал действовать. И, похоже, на этот раз одним параличом не обошлось. Джексону все-таки удалось убить его, убить их обоих, потому что наступившая тишина взорвалась в груди совсем не фантомной болью.  
И боль снова подействовала там, где силы воли оказалось недостаточно. Стайлзу удалось поднять руку, вслепую схватиться за медальон и начать сжимать кулак, мучительно медленно отламывая еще одно крыло. Он не собирался ждать, когда его выбросит в нужный день – теперь он точно знал, что сделать, чтобы ничего этого никогда не произошло.  
Уничтожить каниму. Повернуть все так, чтобы монстр просто не появился. А если все пройдет, как задумано, тогда и у Джерарда не будет причины для приезда в Бикон-Хиллз. С Питером они как-нибудь справятся… И Дерек будет жить.  
Слезы тупо текли по вискам и холодили ухо – видимо, яд действовал как-то совсем уж подло. Медальон тихо хрустнул в кулаке.  
Стайлз кристально ясно осознавал, что согласен на мир, где Дерека нет рядом. Но не согласен на мир, где Дерека просто нет.


	5. Избавиться от канимы

Самое обычное утро ничем не примечательного дня сделает вас счастливым, если, потеряв всех своих близких, вы вдруг вернулись в прошлое, где все они живы.  
Фраза могла бы выиграть приз в конкурсе на самый лучший рекламный слоган, если бы не стала частью реальности Стайлза.  
Первым делом, услышав вой электронного будильника, который он раньше всегда ненавидел, Стайлз подскочил и уставился на дату. Если он правильно помнит, Питер пока не грохнул свою маньячную няньку – порно никогда не будет прежним, а у Стайлза больше не встанет на «медсестер» – а значит, Дерек все еще не знает, кто Альфа.  
Стайлз уже вскочил и бросился к валявшимся на ковре джинсам, когда внезапная мысль о том, что сейчас, в эту самую минуту, они все снова живы, будто выбила пол из-под ног. И Скотт, и Эрика, и Айзек, и Джексон, черт бы его… и Дерек. Дерек, который только что умер у него на глазах, снова жив.  
Стайлз больше не успел ничего подумать – телефон сам лег в руку.  
– Да? – голос в трубке прозвучал немного удивленно – ведь здесь, в прошлом, чтобы позвонить Дереку Хейлу требовался весомый повод. – Стайлз? Что случилось?  
А вот об этом он не подумал. Что случилось? «Просто тупо хотел услышать твой голос, после того, как ты захлебнулся по моей вине»? «Я все проебал, Дерек. И тебя, и Скотта, и Лидию. И даже придурка Джексона»? Или: «Хотел сказать, что хоть ты еще ничего не знаешь и не чувствуешь, но я тоже…»? Я тоже – что?  
– Есть идея насчет Альфы. У тебя в доме остались какие-нибудь книги?  
– Ты переел таблеток? Мой дом сгорел, – голос звучал устало и как-то равнодушно. Почти наверняка Дерек в очередной раз обвиняет себя в том, что снова не справился, не смог, не дотянул.  
Раньше Стайлз никогда не задумывался, что, по сути, после смерти Лоры, Дерек так и остался один. Умирая после ранения аконитом, он пришел к школьникам, которые не очень-то хотели с ним возиться. До Стайлза только сейчас дошло, насколько же было велико одиночество Дерека, если перед лицом смерти тот стал просить помощи к двум почти незнакомым подросткам. Скотт рассказал еще тогда, в прошлой жизни, о том, что Дерек назвал их братьями. Эти слова стали первой и последней попыткой сближения. То же самое случилось и много позже, когда уже Стайлз – и совсем по другой причине – оттолкнул робко предложенное чувство. Тогда, там, в той ушедшей реальности, ничего нельзя исправить, а здесь пока никаких чувств не существовало. Да и времени на них не осталось.  
– Хоть что-нибудь, откуда можно получить информацию? Какие-нибудь записки, домовые книги предков, любовная переписка твоих родителей, волчьи кулинарные рецепты, списки трав на случай лихорадки у оборотней-грудничков? Любые сведения могут пригодиться. Просто дай мне посмотреть!  
Рычание у Дерека всегда получалось особенно хорошо.  
– Думаешь, я не перерыл все, что смог найти? Нет ничего, что нам поможет, – кажется, Дерек собирался нажать «отбой».  
– Пожалуйста! Просто отведи меня в дом. Давай хотя бы попробуем? – Стайлз прикрыл глаза, мысленно прося у Дерека прощения. За все, что сделал, и за то, что еще только собирался.  
Трубка ответила молчанием, и Стайлз осознал, что проигрывает. Снова.  
Сейчас он как никогда понимал, что чувствовал Дерек все это время, когда раз за разом лажал, проигрывал, оказывался на шаг позади. Только в отличие от него Стайлз прекрасно знал, чем все закончится и чем он рискует, точнее, кем. Он снова потеряет их всех и каждого по отдельности. Снова нарушит, изломает линию судьбы и убьет кого-то близкого – душу или тело, уже не имело значения. Дерек ведь все это время пытался бороться, исправить ситуацию, но раз за разом сдавал все позиции. Те, кто говорят, что не существует злой воли, просто не знакомы с Дереком Хейлом. Скептики могли бы посмотреть, каково это – искренне считать, что не заслуживаешь лучшей участи, но продолжать, стиснув зубы, плыть против течения в полном одиночестве.  
Хреново это. Особенно, когда те, кому готов довериться, отворачиваются от тебя.  
А у Стайлза совсем не осталось времени на то, чтобы хотя бы сказать Дереку, что тот больше не один.  
– Дерек, твою мать! Должно быть хоть что-то! Пожалуйста, давай встретимся и вместе посмотрим?  
Еще через одну паузу, показавшуюся вечностью, Дерек наконец ответил с явной неохотой:  
– Хорошо. Где?  
А, может быть, все началось намного раньше, и Стайлз просто ни черта не видел? Иначе каким бы образом ему удалось уговорить Дерека Хейла встретиться под совершенно очевидно тупым предлогом? Стайлз ведь мог его сдать? Он и собирался это сделать, черт возьми! Почему Дерек так беспечно ему доверяет?!  
Ответ был очевиден. Но Стайлз больше не имел права ни на что личное. Никогда. Он должен их всех спасти или сдохнуть сам.  
– У Макдака. Хочу картошки, – за то, что голос прозвучал по обыкновению бодро и небрежно, Стайлз засчитал себе еще один бонус к пропуску на самый нижний круг ада.

 

Дерек не выглядел слишком удивленным, скорее уставшим. Странно, что в прошлом, в той самой первой реальности, которой уже не существовало, Стайлз, казалось, вообще ничего не замечал, никогда не задумывался, чего на самом деле стоила Дереку вся эта история; не видел, насколько изможденным стал тот под конец. Один, без надежно прикрытой спины, с упрямым, неуправляемым, эгоистичным, как все влюбленные, Скоттом, и неуемным Стайлзом в придачу.  
Увидев его, Дерек вышел из Камаро и сдержано кивнул. Они зашли в Макдональдс, Стайлз заказал две порции картошки и колу, Дерек попросил себе кофе и оплатил заказ. Проследив жадным взглядом за бумажником, в котором – он помнил – лежали права, Стайлз забрал воняющий прогорклым маслом пакет и вышел на улицу. От запаха картофеля фри подташнивало.  
Молчание с Дереком никогда не казалось уютным, сейчас же просто превратилось в пытку. Борясь с усиливающейся тошнотой, Стайлз упрямо сжевал всю картошку, запивая колой, пока они ехали до развалин дома Хейлов. Показавшаяся сначала такой удачной импровизация, теперь отдавала безумием. Лежавший на торпеде бумажник, небрежно брошенный Дереком, когда они сели в машину, притягивал взгляд. Стараясь не смотреть на вожделенное, Стайлз хотел было попытаться завести разговор, но не знал, что можно сказать этому Дереку, который, возможно, только осознавал свои чувства или совсем не понимал, почему Стайлз все время вертится под ногами, почему ему до всего есть дело.  
Он еще просто не вычислил, что причина странного, раздражающего, неудобного чувства не только в неугомонном Стайлзе. Причина в самом Дереке.  
Происходящее горчило собственной ложью на корне языка и тошнота – совсем не фантомная, а очень реальная – снова подступила к горлу. О чем говорить с человеком, которого собираешься предать? Оставалось только надеяться, что его выкинет отсюда как можно быстрее, иначе он не выдержит и начнет прощаться с Дереком. По-глупому, по киношному, со слезами и прочей хуйней.  
Подъезжая к дому, Дерек первый нарушил молчание:  
– Ты ничего не найдешь.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Конечно, не найдет. Ему и не нужно, он и так знает, кто Альфа. На мгновение совершенно иррационально захотелось все рассказать. Все – от самого начала, с того момента, как Альфы окружили этот дом, как предал Питер, как охотники обернули против них оружие, как погибла стая, и Стайлз остался один на один со всем этим безумием. Наваждение схлынуло так же быстро, как и появилось.  
Нельзя, он не имеет права.  
Остановившись у дома, Дерек заглушил мотор, но дверь машины не открыл. Повернулся к Стайлзу, взял из подставки пластиковый стаканчик с кофе и сделал глоток.  
– Зачем тебе это? – неожиданный вопрос почти застал врасплох.  
– Я должен попытаться что-то сделать, – он говорил правду; даже если Дерек сейчас слушает его сердце, поймет, что Стайлз не врет.  
Несколько мгновений Дерек внимательно его изучал, словно пытался уличить во лжи, затем, кивнув, вышел из машины. Бумажник с правами так и остался лежать на торпеде. Бросив свой телефон под сидение, Стайлз выбрался следом и тоже направился к дому.  
Пыльная сырость и застарелый запах гари привычно ударили в нос, едва он пересек порог. Дерек уже исчез где-то в темных переходах между гнилыми, шаткими перекрытиями.  
– Эй? Ты где? – позвал его Стайлз. – Кажется, я в машине выронил мобильник, сейчас вернусь!  
– На втором этаже, – донесся глухой голос сверху. – Здесь все, что осталось от библиотеки.  
– Сейчас поднимусь, только за телефоном схожу, – крикнул Стайлз в пустоту и выбежал на улицу.  
Его трясло, словно в лихорадке, и совершенно по-детски хотелось реветь – глупо, необъяснимо и очень больно.  
Открыв машину, он подобрал оставленный телефон, быстро взял бумажник, вытащил права, переложил к себе в карман рубашки и медленно пошел в дом. Больше здесь делать нечего – можно возвращаться назад. Стайлз точно знал, что через пару часов отдаст отцу фотографию разыскиваемого преступника Дерека Хейла, а еще через пару часов по всему Бикон-Хиллз полиция развесит объявления о розыске, и Дерек будет вынужден бежать из города, но зато не укусит Джексона, и тот не станет канимой.  
Предсказуемо споткнувшись на пороге и падая, уже в полете Стайлз успел подумать, что самое главное – после ухода Дерека – успеть нейтрализовать Питера в больнице. И провалился в межвременную темноту.

 

На этот раз – разнообразия ради – он просто проснулся, словно выключили рубильник сна. Вставай, Стайлз! За окном темно, полнолуние, слышен отдаленный, слишком знакомый вой, твоя кожа липкая от пота, а сердце заполошно колотит по ребрам изнутри. Но, кажется, тебе не привыкать. На этот раз бонусом стала чужая комната, точнее сказать – спальня Лидии.  
Что? Лидия?!  
Стайлза подкинуло и смело с кровати в один момент. Рядом с местом, где только что мирно спало его тело, живописно раскинулась самая прекрасная, невозможная и желанная мечта Стайлза Стилински, укрыв подушку россыпью рыжих кудрей. На цыпочках вернувшись в кровать, он осторожно коснулся обнаженного плеча и понюхал спящую девушку. Знакомый запах моментально пробудил воспоминания.

Последнее, что ему досталось от Дерека – телефонный звонок тем же вечером. Трубка молчала, дыша ненавистью, и Стайлз осознал, что в любом случае это конец – Дерек никогда не простит предательства, на этом их отношения кончены, но все равно, по-глупому, по-детски прошептал:  
– Прости…  
– Пошел ты, – Дерек отключился. И больше никогда не звонил. Ни через день, ни через месяц, ни через год. Он исчез навсегда.  
То, что Стайлз совершил страшную ошибку, стало ясно следующим утром, когда, придя в больницу, он обнаружил пустую кровать вместо калеки, от которого собирался избавиться. Почему Питер сумел подняться нескольким днями ранее, так и осталось загадкой, впрочем, тогда еще Стайлз надеялся на благополучный исход. Исчезнув из больницы, Питер не давал о себе знать две недели, ставшие последними спокойными днями в жизни Стайлза. Потому что когда тот вернулся, жизнь Бикон-Хиллз превратилась в ад.  
Первой Альфа вырвал глотку Кейт, о чьей смерти Стайлз ни секунды не жалел, но сумасшедшая психопатка стала первой в кровавом ряду. Следующим нашли разорванного пополам Криса и фрагменты тел нескольких его охотников. После приезда Джерарда город затопило в крови. Полиция объявила комендантский час, отец перестал ночевать дома и, кажется, жил на кофе и таблетках. Но никакие усилия не смогли спасти Скотта. Питеру потребовалось меньше месяца, чтобы его сломать, заставив убить Викторию Арджент и окончательно сделав членом своей стаи.  
Стайлз видел, как в темноте светится поставленный на зарядку мобильник, но уже знал – вспомнил – что звонить другу бессмысленно, тот давно выключил телефон. С тех пор, как ушел в лес вслед за своим Альфой.  
Перебравшись на кровать, Стайлз забрался под одеяло, прижавшись к теплому, мягкому боку Лидии. Вздохнув во сне, она поморщилась и откатилась на другой край. Память услужливо подкинула их первую ночь, когда во сне Лидия звала Джексона. Но Стайлз знал, что тот больше не придет – родители увезли его, едва в городе начались убийства. Сначала Лидия просто позволяла Стайлзу находиться рядом, а однажды он остался насовсем. Тогда это показалось выпавшим счастливым билетом.  
Перед глазами всплыла картинка их первого раза, когда, казалось, на Стайлза обрушилось то самое долгожданное счастье – вот оно: его мечта наконец осуществилась, и теперь все пойдет иначе, все наладится. Обманывать себя вышло очень легко. Только Скотта, скрывавшегося где-то в лесах, по-прежнему отчаянно не хватало. Впрочем, наверняка, ему было не тяжелее, чем Эллисон, которую служба опеки отдала дальним родственникам в Бостон.  
А еще временами отсутствующий, плывущий, направленный куда-то внутрь взгляд Лидии напоминал о проклятом сбежавшем Джексоне. И по ночам, в полнолуние, как сейчас, слушая далекий, полный тоски и отчаяния волчий вой, вспоминался Дерек. Дурацкая, глупая мысль упрямо сверлила висок, не давая покоя. Будь он жив, наверняка вернулся бы в Бикон-Хиллз. А, может быть, Стайлзу просто хотелось в это верить. Потому что больше оказалось не во что.  
После похорон покончившей с собой Эрики, где Стайлз молча просил у нее прощения, не прошло и месяца, как убили Бойда. Пьяная уличная драка в том районе никого особо не удивила, как и арест Айзека спустя еще две недели. Он сам вызвал полицию и показал, как именно нанес удар битой мистеру Лейхи по затылку. Отец сказал, Айзек выглядел совершенно спокойным… Нет, вроде бы, он сказал «умиротворенным».  
Неразборчиво пробормотав что-то во сне, Лидия завернулась в одеяло, как ребенок, оставив снаружи только кончик носа.  
В памяти всплыли их странные, болезненные отношения, отстраненный, но жадный секс, и Стайлз внезапно понял, что не хочет повторения. Потому что снова не справился, потому что все равно не смог сделать Лидию счастливой. Потому что каким бы Джексон ни был засранцем, при нем ее глаза горели, королевская осанка вызывала зависть у всех женщин от пяти до восьмидесяти, и, наверняка, во сне она не произносила имени другого мужчины.  
Стайлз лег рядом, вслушиваясь в ее дыхание, любовно поправил одеяло, почти закрывавшее лицо, потом склонился и в последний раз коснулся губами чуть приоткрытого во сне рта. Вряд ли ему еще когда-либо представится такая возможность. В последний раз на законных правах – он горько усмехнулся. Почему он всегда был таким придурком?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. И, знаешь, сейчас больше, чем когда-либо.  
Лидия тихонько застонала и снова перевернулась на другой бок, даже во сне умудряясь спрятаться, уйти, закрыться.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза. Необходимо вернуться назад – и начать сначала, убрать причину всех несчастий. Все началось с Дерека – по крайней мере, для Стайлза. Значит, нужно сделать Дерека счастливым, спасти его семью, остановить Кейт и предотвратить пожар. Попытавшись представлять, каким станет Дерек, если его семья не погибнет; как сложится их дальнейшая жизнь, Стайлз с горечью осознал, что, скорее всего, в этом будущем ему самому места не найдется. Он просто не понадобится счастливому, благополучному и успешному Дереку.  
Глупо скрывать от себя – отчаянно хотелось снова увидеть Дерека. Живым. И все еще счастливым. И он согласен смотреть на это издалека.  
Пожалуйста, пускай на этот раз все получится. Потому что он чертовски устал от одиночества, страха, постоянной боли и больше не хотел видеть, как умирают друзья. С этой мыслью, глядя на спящую Лидию, Стайлз отломил предпоследнее крыло бабочки.


	6. Спасти Хейлов

По глазам резануло ярким солнцем. Стайлз заморгал и прищурился. В голове шумело, почему-то саднил локоть, и еще, кажется, он сидел на земле или на чем-то таком же холодном и твердом.  
– Стайлз, друг, ты как? – голосом, очень похожим на голос Скотта, но неуловимо отличающимся, спросили сверху. – Вот уроды, жаль, мисс Кларисс не видела.  
Стайлз, наконец, проморгался и открыл глаза. Увиденное повергло его в небольшой ступор и, похоже, заставило скроить соответствующую гримасу, потому что Скотт – мелкий и смешной со своей коротковатой стрижкой – тут же присел рядом на корточки:  
– Что? – обеспокоенно спросил он. – Головой ударился? Сильно?  
Стайлз непроизвольно потянулся рукой к гудящему затылку и нащупал небольшую шишку.  
– Черт! – выпалил он. Снова поднял глаза на Скотта и опять не смог удержаться от гримасы – больно забавно тот выглядел. Стайлз уже и забыл, что друг, несмотря на вечную худобу, в детстве щеголял довольно пухлыми щеками.  
– Больно? – явно не понимая причины, сочувственно протянул Скотт. – Джексон – дурак и урод, но ты его отлично уделал! Лидия тоже смеялась, – с серьезным видом добавил он.  
– Это, конечно, главное, – скептически пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, с трудом поднявшись с земли.  
Похоже, его занесло как раз туда, куда нужно, вот только в таком возрасте будет сложновато предотвратить преступление.  
Удивительно, но мысль о Лидии хоть и всколыхнула в душе желание посмотреть на нее, совсем юную, так же быстро исчезла – сейчас Стайлза ждали гораздо более важные дела.  
– Какой сегодня день? – нетерпеливо спросил он у мнущегося рядом Скотта, выискивая поблизости какую-нибудь стеклянную поверхность, в которую можно было бы посмотреться.  
– Вторник, – удивленно ответил Скотт.  
– Да нет, число какое? Дата! – рядом обнаружился запасной выход из здания средней школы, и Стайлз решительно направился к застекленной двери.  
– Может, тебе лучше к врачу пойти? – нерешительно предложил Скотт.  
– Обойдусь, – Стайлз махнул рукой и уставился на свое отражение, оказавшееся еще смешнее, чем физиономия мелкого друга. Кстати, тот обгонял в росте почти на полголовы – прямо апофеоз вселенской несправедливости.  
В теле бурлила энергия: хотелось бежать, прыгать, что-то делать, причем, срочно. И даже саднящий локоть ничуть не портил настроения.  
– Ну так какое число у нас сегодня? – он нетерпеливо оглянулся, уже зная, что на этот раз у него все просто обязано получиться.  
– Может, еще и год подсказать? – с облегчением рассмеялся Скотт, среагировав на улыбку. – Ты меня почти убедил, – фыркнул он, подлетев и ткнув кулаком в бок.  
– Было бы неплохо, но, ладно, переживу, раз даже лучший друг решил держать меня в полном неведении относительно временных координат данного пространства, – Стайлз осекся и чуть втянул голову в плечи, кинув на Скотта опасливый взгляд. Оказалось, зря разволновался: Скотта его эскапада совсем не напрягла – тот, похоже, успел привыкнуть к заумным речам, в которых понимал через три слова на четвертое.  
– Пациент выжил, – констатировал Скотт и поправил указательным пальцем несуществующие очки: – Он не бредит, он всегда такой, дорогая миссис Нолан.  
Точно. Стайлз вспомнил, что в младшей школе медицинским кабинетом заведовала смешливая девушка по фамилии Нолан.  
Пошарив по карманам, он вытащил небольшой смешной мобильник, вызвавший, впрочем, уважительный взгляд Скотта – еще бы, отец подарил новейшую модель! – и все-таки заглянул в органайзер. День до пожара в доме Хейлов. Значит, у Стайлза в распоряжении меньше суток на то, чтобы убедить Дерека помешать Кейт и поджигателям.  
Через дорогу, из здания старшей школы, озираясь и оглядываясь, выбралась парочка. Солнце аж бликануло на яркой рыжей шевелюре парня, тащившего девушку за руку. Та запрокидывала голову и, кажется, смеялась от души, а он, пригибаясь, вел ее под самой стеной – явно скрывался от зоркого учительского взгляда в окно.  
– Пошли, а то на математику опоздаем, – Скотт пихнул Стайлза в плечо.  
– А? – Стайлз оглянулся, потеряв парочку из поля зрения. – Знаешь, я, пожалуй, все-таки зайду к Нолан. Надо ссадину на локте обработать.  
– Ты это серьезно? – искренне удивился Скотт.  
– Абсолютно, – Стайлз покивал для убедительности. – Сейчас знаешь, как столбняк зверствует? Не успеешь оглянуться, как уже валяешься в клинике, упираясь затылком в подушку, а пятками в матрац, воя при этом от адской боли, но внутри, потому что зубы тебе не разжать от жутких судорог, сотрясающих! Все! Тело! – последние слова он буквально выпалил Скотту в лицо, заставив отшатнуться. – В Калифорнии на данный момент пять смертельных случаев зарегистрировано, – как ни в чем не бывало, добавил он уже нормальным голосом.  
– Так бы и сказал, что хочешь прогулять в одиночку, – надулся Скотт. Стайлз удивленно моргнул, но друг успел отвернуться и обиженно ковырял пожухлую траву носком кроссовка.  
– Эй, – позвал Стайлз, наконец сообразив, в чем дело. – Я бы обязательно попросил тебя проводить, но мы же совсем недавно вели тебя домой с приступом астмы, – на самом деле, он ничего такого толком не помнил, зато прекрасно знал, что они периодически использовали болезнь Скотта, чтобы свалить, когда хотелось. – Нам просто не поверят, а я – вот честно – не хочу рисковать.  
Скотт все еще сопел, отвернувшись, и Стайлз тронул его за плечо:  
– Вернусь к следующей паре, вот увидишь. А может, и на эту успею, – пообещал он. – Лады?  
– Лады, – Скотт повернулся, увидел протянутый кулак, просиял и стукнул в ответ своим. – Тогда увидимся! – подхватив с земли сумку, он чесанул в сторону парадного входа. А Стайлз сделал вид, что собирается обойти школу с другой стороны, чтобы сразу выйти к медкабинету.  
Здание напротив одновременно и манило, и отталкивало: хотелось быстрее найти Дерека и убедить в необходимости помешать Кейт. С другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал, какую реакцию может вызвать десятилетний мальчишка, забредший на территорию старшеклассников, да еще пытающийся разыскать одного из самых популярных парней в школе.  
В том, что Дерек популярен – дальше некуда – Стайлз как-то не сомневался.  
Может, лучше сейчас догнать Скотта, а уже после уроков подкараулить Дерека где-нибудь около дома?  
Идея понравилась настолько, что Стайлз шустро развернулся и даже сделал несколько шагов, как вдруг сообразил, что, учитывая тему разговора, хорошо бы подстраховаться на случай, если у Дерека в процессе испортится настроение. А оно испортится: достаточно представить, как может чувствовать себя тот, к кому подходит незнакомый мальчишка и сообщает, что вся семья погибнет страшной смертью, если он этому не помешает.  
Ноги сами понесли Стайлза через дорогу.  
Уже в пути на ум внезапно пришла мысль о Кейт – Дерек ведь, наверное, сильно ей симпатизирует, раз подпустил настолько близко. А следом обрушилась другая: Стайлз вообще не представлял, как Дереку могла понравиться настолько старая тетка. Кейт ведь наверное уже за двадцать!  
Мысль пришла и почти сразу сгинула, оставив после себя на редкость неприятный осадок и массу поводов ускорить процесс, пока он окончательно не впал в детство. Энергия, переполняющая тело, начала казаться очень плохим признаком, и… О, Боже! До сих пор он считал, что это у подростков иногда сбоит в голове из-за бушующих гормонов, но тут вдруг выяснилось, что детское тело тоже вполне способно повлиять на психику. Не зря же его в равной мере тревожит и предстоящий разговор, и тот факт, что Скотт серьезно обидится, если Стайлз не успеет к следующей паре.  
Занятый паникой по поводу собственной вменяемости, Стайлз едва отметил, как пересек пустующий двор старшей школы. Зато распахнувшуюся, словно от пинка ногой, дверь, не заметить было сложно. Особенно, когда она чуть не съездила по лбу.  
Встав так, чтобы створка прикрывала от выходящих, Стайлз следил, как двор заполняется старшеклассниками. Ни Дерека, ни кого-то, похожего на его сестру, он пока не видел, но уже поймал на себе парочку любопытно-ленивых взглядов от группки одетых с продуманной небрежностью парней и девушек – явно местных «крутых». Кажется, ему повезло попасть сюда аккурат в большую перемену. И повезло еще раз, когда самый вальяжный из отмеченной группы, выслушав соседа, посмотрел в его сторону и пожал плечами, оставшись сидеть на месте.  
Стайлз мысленно вытер пот со лба – кажется, гнать его не собирались. Подвох пришел с неожиданной стороны:  
– Ты кого-то ищешь? – пожилая женщина в строгом костюме, неслышно подошедшая непонятно откуда, требовательно заглянула в глаза.  
– Д-да, – выдавил Стайлз, сообразив, что, скорее всего, разговаривает с директором, ушедшей на пенсию раньше, чем он перешел в старшую школу. Женщина наклонила голову в ожидании ответа. – Мне очень нужен Дерек Хейл, – собравшись, заявил Стайлз, подумав, что лучшего свидетеля, в случае чего, ему не найти. – Мой отец, шериф, попросил уточнить, получил ли Дерек водительские права, – зачем-то добавил он, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не зажмуриться от собственной тупости.  
Предложенная версия не выдерживала никакой критики, но женщина всмотрелась еще внимательнее, а затем кивнула:  
– Пойдем со мной, – предложила она. – Дерек сейчас в химической лаборатории, убирает последствия неудачного эксперимента. О, мистер Харрис, – придержав дверь для Стайлза, окликнула она, – Дерек Хейл все еще у вас в классе?  
Пойманный на пороге Харрис – тоже неуловимо забавный, хотя чем именно, Стайлз не смог бы сказать и под угрозой укуса оборотня – недовольно поджал губы, прежде чем ответить.  
– Думаю, сегодня Хейл долго пробудет у меня в классе, – желчно выпалил он. – С вашего позволения, – Харрис изобразил кивок и скрылся из вида.  
Коридор на мгновение показался длиннее и больше, чем Стайлз помнил, зато лаборатория, похоже, не менялась с момента постройки школы. Даже колбы в шкафчиках, изученные вдоль и поперек во время бесцельных отсидок после уроков, стояли на тех же местах.  
– Дерек? – позвала директор в открытую дверь. – Дерек Хейл, к вам пришли.  
В подсобке что-то упало, а Стайлз сделал вдох и забыл выдохнуть – перед ним стоял очень юный Дерек. Преданно смотрел на директора и явно едва сдерживал шкодливую улыбку.  
У Стайлза похолодело в груди. Вот, значит, каким был Дерек, пока вся его семья не сгинула в жутком пожаре. Готовым в любой момент рассмеяться или устроить шалость. Открытым и…  
– Мисс Отлонски! Сара! – долетело из коридора.  
– Мальчики, я вас оставлю, – заторопилась директор. – Не опаздывайте на уроки, – добавила она и закрыла за собой дверь класса.  
Дерек смотрел с веселым недоумением, а Стайлз никак не мог открыть рот и выдавить из себя хотя бы слово. В горле пересохло; он больше не чувствовал себя ни подростком, ни ребенком – на плечи словно лег неподъемный груз, превращая в старика.  
– Так что ты хотел? – чуть сдвинув брови, спросил Дерек. И будто снял тяжкое заклятье: только что Стайлз чуть ли не слышал ветер, гуляющий в пустой голове, и вдруг мыслей и слов стало совсем невпроворот.  
– Я, – заторопился он, стремясь сразу заставить себе поверить, – я знаю, кто ты такой. Только не ешь меня раньше времени, потому что я пришел предупредить тебя об опасности.  
Дерек угрожающе набычился, тут же став очень похожим на себя – того, которого Стайлз уже знал.  
– Ты – оборотень, – выпалил Стайлз, – и ты встречаешься с Кейт Арджент, а она…  
Договаривать фразы, еле касаясь кроссовками пола, ему было не привыкать, поэтому Стайлз слегка поднапрягся и вывернул шею так, чтобы воздух свободнее поступал в легкие.  
– Она охотница, то есть из клана…  
– Ты следил за нами! – прорычал Дерек, с силой вжимая его в стену.  
– Нет! – всерьез опасаясь за сохранность ребер, выкрикнул Стайлз. На выходе, правда, получилось что-то больше похожее на писк. – Как бы, по-твоему, у меня получилось сделать так, чтобы ты меня не заметил? Не учуял и не услышал! Это ведь невозможно, сам подумай.  
Дерек слегка ослабил хватку.  
– Тогда откуда ты знаешь? – рыкнул он.  
К мимолетному удивлению Стайлза, Дерек не выпустил клыки и даже не засверкал изменившимися глазами. Вот это контроль – похоже, раньше Дереку все давалось гораздо проще. Может, из-за крепкой стаи?  
– Просто поверь мне. Пожалуйста! – Стайлз готов был умолять, если потребуется. – Сегодня ночью твоя девушка наймет уголовников, которые подожгут твой дом, и твоя семья сгорит. Вся, целиком, если ты ничего не сделаешь. Найди кого-нибудь из взрослых, кому доверяешь, расскажи и останови…  
Новый удар о стену вышиб из легких остатки воздуха.  
– Это Колин тебя прислал, – Дерек так наклонил голову, что Стайлз не мог видеть его лица, но сбитое дыхание опаляло ухо и шею. – Никак не может успокоиться, ублюдок. Передай ему, – тут он резко отступил на шаг, позволив Стайлзу съехать по стенке, – передай, что ничего у него не выйдет. А теперь убирайся.  
– Какой еще Колин?! – от бессилия у Стайлза защипало в глазах. – Дерек, это правда, пожалуйста, выслушай меня!  
– Я сказал, вон отсюда, – хрипло выдохнул Дерек. С видимым усилием сцапал Стайлза за плечо и вытолкал из класса – ему едва удалось вовремя отдернуть пальцы, чтобы не прищемило захлопнувшейся дверью.  
Стайлз попытался снова прорваться в класс, но Дерек явно не собирался его впускать. Стукнув ладонью по косяку, Стайлз повернул голову и наткнулся на несколько недоуменно-насмешливых взглядов. Пожалуй, орать через дверь, взывая к благоразумию, сейчас точно не стоило.  
– Просто подумай, – шепотом, сказал Стайлз. Так, чтобы Дерек услышал, а прогуливающиеся по коридору ученики – нет. – Откуда я знаю, что ты оборотень? Откуда мне известно, что ты встречаешься с Кейт? И откуда я знаю, что ты меня прекрасно слышишь? Хорошо? Подумай и останови ее. Сегодня ночью.  
– Эй, малявка, – какой-то клон Джексона, похоже, решил, что таким, как Стайлз, здесь не место. – Ты, случаем, дверью не ошибся? Детский сад в другой стороне.  
От досады Стайлзу напрочь отказал инстинкт самосохранения:  
– Конечно, кому, как ни тебе лучше всех это знать, – бросил он, поправляя сбитую куртку. – Сам, небось, только что оттуда.  
– Чего-о-о? – удивленно протянул парень под ехидные смешки однокурсников. – Челси, а ну, давай его сюда!  
Зыркнув в сторону Челси – невысокого крепыша с признаками полного отсутствия интеллекта на лице, вразвалочку направившегося навстречу, – Стайлз дернулся в одну сторону, в другую, заставив того тоже задергаться. И пулей дернул в брешь, образовавшуюся между ним и выходом. И ведь почти успел. К сожалению, ноги у Челси оказались то ли быстрее, то ли длиннее, но подножки он ставил качественные. Стайлзу едва удалось выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не разбить лицо. Он уже чувствовал, как его вздергивают за шиворот и волокут, как вдруг…  
– Господи, Стайлз! – голос Мелиссы Маккол, мамы Скотта, в происходящее не вписывался напрочь. Точно так же, как не вписывались в школьный коридор мягкие стулья и больничная стойка. – Сюда, солнышко, присядь, – Мелисса заботливо обняла его за плечи, помогла подняться и подвела к банкетке. – Посиди, я принесу тебе колы. Пока ничего неизвестно, но надежда есть, – вопреки словам, она на миг отвела покрасневшие глаза и сглотнула. – Все будет хорошо, – осторожно усадив Стайлза, словно тяжелобольного, она погладила его по голове и пошла к автомату.  
За окном напротив царила непроглядная ночь. Стайлз провел ладонью по волосам – вроде бы, чуть длиннее, чем он носил в детстве, но ощупью много не определишь. Похоже, его снова выкинуло в очередной временной отрезок. Показалось или Мелисса выглядела моложе, чем положено? Он все еще не понимал, какого черта его занесло в больницу, да к тому же ночью. Хотя, судя по сочувственным взглядам Мелиссы, случилось что-то на редкость поганое.  
Зеркало. Ему срочно нужно зеркало, и…  
Воспоминание обрушилось одним искореженным пластом новой реальности: он берет трубку, и мужской голос, искаженный то ли гневом, то ли страданием, сообщает, что шериф пострадал в перестрелке. Кажется, сначала он не поверил, а потом, не дослушав до конца, вылетел из дома, как был – босиком, в одних носках и в футболке. Через несколько шагов его подобрала патрульная машина; друг отца заставил вернуться и одеться, а потом отвез в клинику.  
Стайлз сжался на банкетке и изо всех сил постарался не завыть. Теперь он знал, что сидит тут уже около часа, а когда попытался встать, то споткнулся на ровном месте и упал, чем здорово напугал Мелиссу.  
«Все будет хорошо». Вот что она сказала. Но хорошо уже никогда не будет, потому что… потому что…  
С памяти словно рывком сорвали покрывало, и Стайлз вспомнил, почему в их мирном городке перестрелки стали чуть ли не повседневной деталью: клан Арджентов схлестнулся с кланом Хейлов.  
В этой реальности Дерек его все-таки послушал. Стайлз не знал, что стало тому причиной – возможно, последние доводы заставили задуматься, а, может, Дерек и раньше что-то подозревал, но в день поджога ни он, ни Лора в школу не пошли. Скорее всего, затаились поблизости и выследили Кейт с подельниками. Стайлз тогда полночи просидел в древней компьютерной программе, добиваясь, чтобы анонимное сообщение о поджоге выглядело оставленным взрослым мужчиной, а не ребенком. Записал на диктофон, утром выскользнул из дома и позвонил в полицию. Но когда приехал патруль, все уже было кончено.  
Нет, дом Хейлов не сгорел. Но Дерек, Лора и Кейт погибли. По официальной версии кто-то неизвестный натравил на Кейт дикое животное, а подоспевших на помощь Дерека и Лору застрелил из неизвестного оружия.  
Стайлз буквально воочию представлял, что там случилось на самом деле. Как и семьи погибших.  
Где-то с полгода в Бикон-Хиллз было тихо. А потом Хейлы и Ардженты объявили друг другу вендетту. Через неделю якобы случайных перестрелок на помощь прислали дополнительный наряд полиции, а со дня на день планировалось прибытие федеральных служб.  
Только шериф Стилински их не дождался.  
Мелисса с колой задерживалась – Стайлз был ей за это благодарен. Оказалось, что она устроила его аккурат напротив дверей из реанимации, так что никто не мешал ковыряться в открытой ране памяти.  
Дерек. Лора. И теперь его отец. Стайлз почти ничего не почувствовал, когда через пару веков из реанимации вышел хирург в маске и халате, заляпанном свежей кровью. У него даже глаза остались сухими, как и рот, как и горло – пустыня Гоби, а не живой организм.  
– Сынок… – начал хирург, но Стайлз не слушал.  
Он никого не смог спасти. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он даже уничтожить никого не смог. Да уже, пожалуй, и не хотел. Единственное, что он в состоянии сделать – вернуться и подохнуть вместе с остальными. Но до тех пор у него все еще есть шанс послать ко всем чертям старика Арджента с его гнусностями. И, хотя бы в этом, переиграть.  
Одинокий выступ под футболкой – последнее крыло бабочки – само легло в пальцы. Хирург беззвучно открывал рот, видимо, убеждая себя, что сделал все возможное, когда обжигающе холодный амулет с тихим треском развалился на две неравные части.


	7. Chapter 7

Пузатая, настырная, раздражающая луна слепила глаза неестественно-молочным светом, умудрившись просочиться сквозь небольшую прореху между шторами. Мотнув головой, уходя от назойливых бликов, Стайлз перевернулся на кровати и рывком поднялся на ноги, окончательно вернувшись в реальность. Кажется, он понял, в какой момент его выкинуло. В прошлый раз его разбудили осторожное прикосновение и тихое:  
«Стайлз, просыпайся…»  
В тот день, после исчезновения Джерарда и возвращения Джексона в мир людей, точнее, в мир волков, Стайлза срубило прямо в одежде, едва он добрался до кровати. В прошлой реальности Дерек пришел прямо посреди ночи поговорить об Альфах, идущих в город. Но тогда Стайлз мог думать лишь о словах Джерарда, сказанных несколько дней назад в подвале Арджентов, о собственных эмоциях и о том, чем ему грозили чувства Дерека. И когда тот, явно ощутив разливающийся вокруг страх, попытался приблизиться, Стайлз шарахнулся от него, как от зачумленного.  
– Не трогай меня!  
Обратный отсчет начался именно с момента, когда Дерек растерянно поднял руки, будто отгораживая Стайлза от себя, успокаивая, давая понять, что не претендует, не тронет, не подойдет ближе.  
– Эй, ты чего? Я не…  
Внутри словно прорвало плотину – обиды, отчаяния, страха и разочарования. От испуга и незнания, что делать со всем случившимся, как правильно, как со всем этим жить, его заколотило почти в истерике:  
– Ты не? Отчего же? Давай перестанем притворяться, мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что происходит, не так ли? Я сыт по горло всем этим дерьмом и не знаю, как с этим жить. Представь себе – не знаю, что сказать Скотту, когда однажды он догадается, если уже не. Чего ты хочешь от меня? Видишь во мне самку? Я… я не знаю. Просто… уходи.  
Если где-то существуют мифические Часы Судьбы, в ту секунду они отщелкнули первое деление назад: к концу, к их последнему дню – девять.  
Когда Дерек попятился к окну, глядя на Стайлза с таким выражением, словно увидел что-то действительно ужасное, кривя губы в жалкой, глупой, беспомощной ухмылке, часы отщелкнули еще одно деление, сокращая отмеренное им всем время до последнего дня – восемь. А уж потом время понеслось со страшной скоростью, приведя их всех на поляну перед сгоревшим домом Хейлов.  
Прислушиваясь к обманчиво-мирной тишине за окном, Стайлз бросил взгляд на стену – сейчас часы в его комнате показывали четверть первого.  
В той, самой первой реальности, все началось сегодня, когда Дерек вернулся к Питеру и дал согласие на объединение с охотниками против пришлой стаи Альф. Он ведь приходил за советом, но Стайлз, мучимый собственными страхами и химерами, не услышал, не понял, отказался. Снова, уже в который раз подвел, предал Дерека, и тот послушно ушел, как побитый пес. Никому не нужный волк. Стайлз до боли сжал кулаки, тихо скуля. Все исправить. В самый последний раз. Сегодня, сейчас!  
На мгновение паника подступила к горлу, зажав в тиски, стиснув трахею, перекрыв доступ воздуху – а что, если Дерек уже приходил? Что, если на этот раз он просто не стал будить Стайлза?  
Только потому, что он напряженно, до звона в ушах вслушивался в натянутую, как струна, тишину ночи, Стайлз уловил едва уловимый шорох. Оказывается даже Альфа-волк, крадущийся по стене, издает тихий скрежет, словно скребущаяся мышь. Несвоевременная, дурацкая мысль, заставила метнуться к окну.  
Дерек снова жив!  
Они едва не столкнулись лбами на подоконнике. Дерек испуганно дернулся и чуть не свалился вниз – Стайлз схватил его за отворот куртки и втащил в комнату. Не дав ничего сказать, просто сгреб в объятья, прижавшись всем телом, практически забравшись на него с ногами, вынудил подхватить себя на руки и замер, застыл в неловкой позе.  
– Стайлз? – только спустя пару минут такого стояния, явно ошарашенный подобным приемом, Дерек отмер и попытался отстраниться, но Стайлз не позволил. До сих пор ему удавалось плакать беззвучно, но едва он почувствовал, как Дерек отодвигается, пытаясь что-то сказать, как его прорвало.  
– Нет-нет-нет! Только не отпускай, пожалуйста. Я больше не хочу, не смогу один. Не бросай меня. Обещай, что не бросишь? Никогда. До самого конца. И плевать, что будет. Плевать на все, – он бормотал речитативом, всхлипывая, цепляясь за жесткую кожу куртки с такой силой, что вряд ли его смогли бы сейчас оторвать. Хотя, кажется, никто и не пытался. Больше не стыдно. Плакать не стыдно, потому что он столько раз умирал вместе с ними со всеми, вместе с Дереком, что теперь уже можно все. Когда неловко приобнимавшие, словно закаменевшие руки вдруг опустились на спину, стискивая и обхватывая, а теплое дыхание согрело шею, Стайлз почувствовал, что вот теперь все, как нужно.  
Дерек держал крепко, прижимал сильно, так, словно бы имел право на что-то большее. И он действительно имел это право – на Стайлза, на их последние дни вместе, на их чувства.  
– Не отпущу, – просто сказал он, как показалось – счастливо вздохнув. – Ты мой.  
Решение пришло само. Даже и не решение вовсе. Просто потянуло, захотелось сделать единственно правильное и так необходимое сейчас. Стайлз повернулся, поменяв позицию – пришлось чуть вывернуться из объятий – и приблизился к лицу Дерека близко-близко, так, что его черты стали расплываться. Прикрыв глаза, Стайлз прошептал:  
– Я хотел бы сделать все… - он неловко запнулся, смутившись, - но не знаю как. Можно я просто тебя поцелую, а там уж, как пойдет?.. – и, не слушая ответа, не ожидая разрешения и не открывая глаз, он склонился, наощупь попадая по приоткрытым сухим губам.  
Дерек не отвечал только в первое мгновение, наверное, переваривал случившееся. Или просто собирался с духом, потому что ровно через один удар сердца – Стайлз успел открыть глаза – потолок прыгнул вниз и в сторону, а в спину ударила кровать. Навалившись сверху, Дерек самодовольно скалился:  
– Если что – ты первый начал.  
От шальной, счастливой и какой-то бешеной улыбки Дерек показался совсем другим. Стайлза словно ошпарило, окатило кипятком, скрутило жгутом, выжимая внутренности, он попытался вздохнуть и не смог – мир вдруг начал терять очертания, блекнуть и расплываться. Появившийся звон в ушах – усиливаться, воздух в легких – загустевать, не позволяя дышать.  
Стайлз дернул ворот футболки, открыв шею, и схватился за амулет. От бабочки осталось лишь одно хрупкое туловище, тут же раскрошившееся под пальцами. Это конец.  
Он еще успел в последний раз увидеть испуганное лицо Дерека, разобрать по губам: «Что с тобой?» и провалился в черное небытие.

 

Первым вернулось обоняние. Стайлз уловил знакомый легкий запах парфюма: странная смесь хвои, травы, меда и еще чего-то совершенно особенного, чем обычно пах Дерек. Следом присоединился слух, выдав тихое дыхание совсем рядом, и довольно громкие птичьи трели за окном. Пока еще погруженная во тьму реальность казалась вполне мирной. Потерять сознание от поцелуя – интересно, Дерек теперь станет называть его принцессой? Открыв глаза, Стайлз натолкнулся на внимательный, чуть насмешливый взгляд.  
– Ты как?  
Стайлз снова зажмурился. Дерек выглядел совсем не так, как несколько минут назад; по комнате разливался утренний свет, да и сама комната стала совершенно иной. Мужественно открыв глаза снова, Стайлз уставился на Дерека. Вроде все тот же, но другая прическа, чуть изменившееся лицо – хотя даже под страхом смерти он не смог бы сказать, что именно поменялось – белая майка, бесстыдно облепившая торс второй кожей, и совершенно расслабленная поза.  
И да. Комната была незнакома.  
– Где я? – вопрос вылетел прежде, чем Стайлз успел подумать. Он почти физически ощутил, как Дерек напрягся. Появившаяся морщинка между бровей сделала его новое незнакомо-безмятежное лицо чуть более узнаваемым. Мгновенно метнувшись, Дерек приблизился, почти вмявшись в Стайлза и явно пытаясь понюхать. Он вглядывался, всматривался, словно подозревал, что ему подсунули кого-то чужого. Стайлз даже невольно задержал дыхание, боясь, что сейчас его раскроют, выведут на чистую воду, ведь похоже, все так и случилось. Он снова изменил реальность?  
– Ты дома. У нас. Ничего не помнишь?  
Туман в голове еще не рассеялся, не спеша открывать секреты новой версии жизни. Стайлз ступил на хрупкий лед незнакомой реальности, аккуратно, стараясь не провалиться в ледяное крошево незнакомых обстоятельств.  
– Я… да. Что-то голова раскалывается, – и даже не соврал. Раскаленные щипцы сначала медленно, но с каждой секундой все сильнее, безжалостнее жали на затылок, сплющивая черепную коробку, рискуя раздавить ее словно пустой орех.  
Дерек потянулся к нему и скривился.  
– Черт, ну и выхлоп. Не удивительно, что раскалывается. Удивительно, что ты вообще можешь говорить и помнишь, как тебя зовут.  
– А как меня зовут? – попытка пошутить с треском провалилась, и треск этот отдался траурным набатом в измученной голове. – Ладно, ты Дерек, я помню. А я Стайлз. При рождении, правда, получил другое имя, но какое, к счастью, забыл. Все верно? – ему даже удалось вымучить кислую улыбку.  
– Смотри-ка, все не так уж и плохо, раз помнишь про свое настоящее имя, – усмехнулся Дерек, легко поднимаясь с кровати – пришлось отвернуться, слишком короткие и откровенно облегающие шорты выглядели несколько… слово не подобралось. В общем – выглядели. Да.  
– Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь, как вчера танцевал стриптиз вместе с Айзеком. Как минимум двое тебя обещали придушить, и я не уверен, что хочу им помешать. Стриптиз был отвратительным.  
– Я делал – что?! – Стайлз попытался подняться, но его подло срубил внезапный приступ тошноты: пришлось осторожно и медленно лечь обратно на спину. – Я не мог…  
– Крис Арджент и Джексон Уиттмор тоже так думали до вчерашнего вечера. Надо сказать, это стало неожиданностью для всех, кто присутствовал на помолвке, – кто бы мог подумать, что суровый Альфа способен источать столько яда и сарказма. А ведь раньше казался эмоциональным бревном. Ну… в прошлой реальности и до определенного момента.  
– Почему ты меня не остановил? – простонал Стайлз, больше всего желая спокойно умереть от несправедливости нового мира. – Я просто… устал после экзаменов! – фраза слетела с языка сама собой, и Стайлз понял, что это правда. Последняя сессия вообще выдалась ужасно подлой, а Дерек смог приехать только к концу. Стайлз распахнул глаза, словно это могло помочь раскрыться крохотной трещине в панцире, скрывавшем в памяти новое прошлое.  
– Хотелось посмотреть на лицо Арджента, когда ты снимешь трусы, – Дерек пожал плечами, безуспешно изображая невинность.  
– Я снял трусы перед всеми?! – несомненно, от шока трещина захлопнулась, отсекая появившиеся было воспоминания. Стайлз с ужасом уставился на довольного Дерека.  
– Не успел, отключился в процессе, – смилостивился тот и направился к двери, – ладно, пьяница, пойду, приготовлю ванну. По коридору направо, – взгляд вдруг стал цепким и внимательным, – если поплохеет, надеюсь, где туалет, помнишь? – дождавшись ответного кивка, он вышел, оставив Стайлза наедине с адским похмельем и бесплодными попытками вспомнить, если не вчерашнее, то хоть что-нибудь из измененного прошлого.  
В туалет все-таки пришлось даже не идти – бежать. Желудок наконец проснулся и заявил протест. Выблевывая содержимое, Стайлз проклинал неизвестного себя за вчерашнее, Дерека за то, что не остановил, а Скотта за его чертову помолвку с Эллисон.  
Трещина в стене памяти начала разрастаться, пока его тошнило и выворачивало в унитаз. Под собственные стоны и всхлипы, Стайлз вспоминал, как сломал хребет злой Судьбе.

 

Наутро они с Дереком вместе спустились вниз к отцу. Разговор вышел тяжелым, но продуктивным. Объединение с охотниками произошло, но уже при участии полиции и шерифа и в отсутствие отправленного на психологическую экспертизу Питера. Которого, конечно же, признали вменяемым, но это случилось уже после того, как Альфы отказались сдаться властям и были уничтожены.  
Еще какое-то время Стайлз боялся засыпать, ему все время казалось, что должно случиться что-то ужасное.  
Ужасные вещи действительно происходили. Например, со Скоттом.  
Который еще год, до окончания школы, был вынужден скрываться от Криса. Однажды тот все-таки застукал их с Эллисон и загнал Скотта на крышу. Сидя под прицелом битых два часа, слушая подробный рассказ о том, как Крис проведет кастрацию одного очень тупого оборотня, Скотт учился терпению. Которое ему, конечно же, пригодится, если он собирается связать свою жизнь с Арджентами.  
Стайлз слушал все это в пересказе Айзека. Тот в свою очередь услышал пикантную историю от Джексона. А секрет полученной им информации так и остался нераскрытым, хотя подозрения пали на Лидию. Видимо, Эллисон не восприняла угрозы отца серьезно, раз поделилась с подругой. Впрочем, вскоре Крису пришлось смириться и позволить дочери встречаться с оборотнем. Спустя год – собственно вчера – состоялась официальная помолвка. Подробности этого мероприятия, судя по всему, увлекательные, так навсегда и останутся неизвестными для Стайлза, если Дерек не смилостивиться и не пожелает рассказать.  
Хотя можно еще попробовать надавить на Айзека – отношения с ним все больше напоминали дружеские. По крайней мере, Джексона они теперь всегда дразнили вместе.  
Спрашивать у Скотта: «Чувак, я действительно пытался снять трусы на твоей помолвке и показать стриптиз?» казалось не самой удачной идеей. Более того, Стайлз искренне надеялся, что вчера напился не только он, и что Скотт тоже не помнит события последних часов.  
После окончания школы Джексон укатил в Гарвард, обучаться бизнесу, Стайлз поступил в Стэнфорд, Эллисон – в Принстон, Лидия, как и собиралась, в Массачусетский технологический институт. Первое полугодовое расставание стало самым тяжелым, на День Благодарения они обнялись даже с Джексоном. Правда, поругались уже спустя пятнадцать минут.  
Стайлз срывался в Бикон Хиллз раз в месяц, к отцу и Скотту. С Эрикой, Айзеком и Бойдом они встречались у Дерека. Стая, правда, в неполном составе за отсутствием Джексона, помогала Альфе восстанавливать дом. Питер тоже неожиданно оказался полезен.  
С Дереком они виделись регулярно. Как шутил Скотт – правда, только когда Альфа не слышал – бешеный пес миль не считает. Дерек снял квартиру в Пало-Альто, откуда до университета было десять минут езды, лишив Стайлза милых радостей студенческой общаги. Не иначе из ревности, хотя ни за что на свете не признался бы. Но Стайлз не жаловался – просыпаясь почти каждые выходные в горячих объятиях.  
Пока его чистило с двух сторон, память услужливо открывала детали и подробности событий двух последних лет. Кто бы сомневался, что именно в момент, когда он фактически прилип к унитазу, его с головой накроют воспоминания о первом разе с Дереком. Тихо застонав, Стайлз сполз на пол. Подняться удалось с третьего раза, открыть дверь – со второго. Зеленая ванная – прямо и направо, там его спасут!  
Но спасать его никто не собирался. Один невероятно наглый, довольный, здоровый оборотень просто лежал в ванной совершенно голый, весь в пене, и, закрыв глаза, что-то тихо мурлыкал, как сытый кот. Он даже не соизволил повернуть голову, когда Стайлз тяжело ввалился внутрь, держась за ручку двери, чтобы позорно не завалиться на пол.  
– Ты мяучишь, как кошка, позор на твою волчью голову, – пижамные штаны слетели легко и послушно, а вот плотно облегающие плавки упорно цеплялись за бедра, словно их не на пол собирались скинуть, а отправить на казнь.  
– Давно говорил: будешь носить белье в обтяжку, отвалится нахрен все, – хмыкнул Дерек, чуть приоткрыв глаза и лениво наблюдая за происходящим из-за полуопущенных век.  
– Ты сказал, наберешь ванну для меня! – возмущения в голосе явно не хватило, последние силы ушли на борьбу с оказавшей отчаянное сопротивление футболкой.  
– Я подумал, что мне тоже не мешало бы расслабиться. К тому же, ты оставил меня ночью без секса, пьянчужка, – Дерек только делал вид, что отмокает в хвойной пене, на самом деле он следил за Стайлзом, как за добычей.  
Похмельная дрожь подкралась и настигла внезапно – пришлось, не мешкая, нырять в ванную. Горячая вода и ловкие руки, тут же обхватившие, перевернувшие, заставившие опереться спиной и усадившие между ног, вызвали жаркую истому, двигаться расхотелось. Стайлз невольно обмяк, безропотно позволяя себя гладить, мять, расслабляя болевшие мышцы, размягчая кожу, упорядочивая мысли.  
– Вспомнил? – Дерек взял губку и принялся неспешно, со вкусом, оглаживать плечи и руки, несильно натирая, будто сгоняя, убирая все лишнее.  
– Вчерашнее – нет, – язык не шевелился, Стайлз сосредоточился на воспоминаниях, на попытке прорвать уже истончающуюся пелену, но все еще оставляющую некоторые пробелы в памяти.  
– Нет, вообще – вспомнил хоть что-нибудь? – Дерек только обхватил поперек груди, когда Стайлз попытался дернуться. – Т-с-с-с… все хорошо.  
– Откуда ты? Догадался?  
– Дитон как-то сказал, что однажды ты можешь проснуться и не вспомнить часть прошлого. Или не сразу вспомнить. Предупредил не пугать тебя и постараться помочь. Вот думаю, чем бы я мог тебя напугать, интересно? И как помочь? – поглаживания стали настойчивее и бесцеремоннее. Рука, которая обхватывала грудь, скользнула вниз, словно в противовес губке, невинно и тщательно натиравшей плечи. Пальцы под водой ловко огладили живот, грудь и добрались до разбухших, чувствительных от горячей воды сосков.  
Стайлза странным образом укачивало – спокойным, чуть насмешливым голосом, тихим плеском горячей, на грани терпимости, воды, ароматом хвойной пены, мягкими прикосновениями губки, растирающей уже покрасневшую, распаренную кожу. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Шевелиться не хотелось, он наконец пришел к финальной точке своего путешествия по реальности, найдя ту единственную верную. Всего-то было нужно понять, что по одиночке им не справиться. Он улыбнулся, чуть раздвинув ноги, позволяя губке пройтись по внутренней стороне бедра, мазком задеть мошонку и опуститься на уже стоящий член. Растворяясь под настойчивыми теребящими прикосновениями пальцев к соскам – те, словно пощипывали, покусывали возбужденную плоть – Стайлз тихо застонал.  
В первый раз это случилось в ту самую ночь. Едва он пришел в себя после позорного обморока, Дерек собрался не то за водой, не до за успокоительным, но Стайлз не отпустил.  
Всего лишь два слова – «Хочу тебя» – и Дерек позволил ему делать все, что угодно. Хотя зверь в нем все равно чувствовался – голодный, жадный, собственнически владеющий своей добычей.  
Вышло скомкано и неловко, Стайлз фактически сам залез на Дерека. Если б мог, все остальное сделал бы тоже сам, но его трясло как в лихорадке, аж зубы стучали – пришлось зажать край футболки, чтобы не щелкать челюстью. Терпения и сил не хватило даже, чтобы раздеться. Да и внезапное смущение, как всегда не вовремя в такие моменты, помешало воплотить хоть что-то из того, что представлялось в фантазиях. В результате, удалось лишь с трудом выпутаться из джинсов, содрать собственные плавки и приспустить штаны Дереку. Стайлз просто рухнул на него сверху и елозил, как маленький голодный звереныш, стыдно и неудобно, терся членом о член, трахал Дереку живот, мелко дрожа и тихо поскуливая. Тот же лишь молча прижимал к себе, не позволяя отстраниться и только длинно дернулся, кончив почти сразу вслед за Стайлзом.

Губка выпала из руки – Стайлз проследил взглядом, как она набухает мыльной водой и, отяжелевшая, неторопливо отплывает в сторону. Уверенные, сильные пальцы обхватили член у основания, чуть передавив, а затем тягуче-медленно провели вверх-вниз – достаточно для того, чтобы поймать удовольствие за хвост, но недостаточно, чтобы ощутить в полной мере.  
– Вспоминаешь?  
Запрокинув голову, Стайлз потерся о мокрое плечо затылком.  
– Да.  
– Сам или помочь?  
Стайлз согнул колени, развел их в стороны и чуть дернул бедрами.  
– Помочь.  
Впервые ощущать проникающие внутрь пальцы казалось странным. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул горячий, наполненный ароматным паром воздух и выдохнул мелкими рваными клочками. Всего лишь один палец, кружащий у входа, потирающий края ануса мелкими уверенными движениями, массирующий так, что тело невольно начало расслабляться. Дерек явно понимал, что делает, и знал, как правильно.

 

Хотя, когда это случилось впервые, Дерек, похоже, волновался больше Стайлза. Прошло пара месяцев взаимной дрочки и орала, постепенно становящихся все более жесткими. Стайлзу нравилось экспериментировать, расширять границы, а еще его ужасно злило, что Дерек может больше и глубже, черт бы побрал его нечеловеческие возможности! Когда тот впервые взял в рот, Стайлз чуть не умер – показалось, его сейчас просто засосут через член. Ощущая, как головка упирается во что-то мягкое и горячее, Стайлз кончил за пару секунд – едва понял, что это глотка чертова оборотня.  
Просидев пару часов в гугле, Стайлз ознакомился со старинным народным методом порноактрис. Прикупив в аптеке ледокаин-спрей, он подготовился к следующей встрече. Правда, с дозой слегка переборщил. Потому и заблевал всю кровать под очень обидный хохот Дерека.  
Опыт с ледокаином он упрямо повторил через пару дней, высосав из Дерека желание веселиться вместе со спермой. По крайней мере, тот почти отрубился после оргазма.  
Спустя еще несколько попыток Стайлз научился принимать в горло без читерства и обезболивания и теперь хотелось чего-то большего.  
В очередной раз, когда Дерек яростно трахал его между ног, стирая нежную кожу бедер чуть ли не в кровь, подумалось, что по-настоящему вышло бы круче. И не так болезненно.  
«Ты стер меня до мяса!» – на самом деле он пожалел, едва произнес это, увидев, как Дерек изменился в лице.  
«Эй, я пошутил, не нужно меня вылизыва… черт!»  
Звериная часть натуры отвечала у него за любовь к вылизыванию, облизыванию, обслюнявливанию или обсасыванию Стайлза во время секса. Это было нечестно, потому что напрочь лишало воли. Хотелось отдаться на милость – сразу и без остатка. Дерек зализал покрасневшую кожу на внутренней стороне бедер и принялся обсасывать дырку, терзая ее языком. Он делал так не впервые, всегда превращая Стайлза в безвольную гормональную тряпку.  
Однако на этот раз Стайлз решил побыть мужиком. Он мужественно отстранился и суровым, не терпящим возражений тоном сообщил, что смазка лежит в верхнем ящике комода. Видя, что Дерек колеблется, Стайлз решил придать ему ускорение:  
«Если не хочешь, могу попросить Бойда меня трахнуть. Или, может, Питера? В конце концов, он тоже Хейл».  
Спуская курок, важно помнить, что волк, даже прирученный, животное дикое. Дерека сорвало сразу, хотя он честно пытался держать себя в руках. Стайлз ощущал дрожь в пальцах, которые его торопливо растягивали, жадно и все равно слишком долго. Дерек рычал, похоже сам на себя, хотел и не позволял себе окончательно сорваться. В результате, получилось черти что, оба психовали, слишком сильно возбудились и почти сразу спустили, а потом смеялись над собой, доедая остывшую пиццу.

Извиваясь на трахающих его пальцах, Стайлз отчетливо понимал, что не сможет сейчас кончить. Как обычно, Дерек учуял это за пару мгновений до того, как мысль сумела оформиться. Пальцы подло исчезли, а рука снова властно обхватила поперек живота – словно щенка, притянул, чертов собственник!  
– Вспомнил?  
– Да.  
– Тогда, может, продолжим, в спальне? Тем более что голова у тебя больше не болит, – греховно-искушающий, вибрирующий на низких нотах голос выдавал его с головой – Дерек держался на чистом упорстве. Отпусти он себя – и сорвется, перевернет, покроет, перекинет через бортик, чтоб не захлебнулся в воде, и грубо трахнет по животному праву сильного.  
Пришлось пережать член, судорожно выдыхая – собственная фантазия оказалась настолько волнующей, что Стайлз едва не спустил.  
– О чем ты сейчас подумал? – не стоило и надеяться, что Дерек не учует.  
– Что ты сейчас мечтаешь меня грубо изнасиловать, – скрывать не имело смысла.  
Дерек приподнял его за бедра, заставляя подняться:  
– Так и есть. Если не прекратишь тереться об меня задом, все закончится прямо здесь.  
Секс в ванной входил в топ-десять самых популярных фантазий Стайлза до того, как они с Дереком выяснили отношения. Если бы только Стайлз мог предположить, что подобные экзерсисы заканчиваются сбитыми коленями, синяками и ушибами о кафель, а так же литрами выхлебанной в процессе воды, он бы никогда не стал предлагать подобное. Поэтому прямо сейчас повторять опыт не собирался.  
– Вылезай, – скомандовал Дерек и вопреки своим словам не пускал, прижимая так, словно боялся, что Стайлз исчезнет.  
– Не могу, ты меня держишь, – даже не делая попытки выбраться, сообщил Стайлз. Даже теперь, когда память вошла в соответствие с новой реальностью, он все равно помнил все прошлые вероятности, и глупый, детский страх снова остаться одному никак не хотел отпускать. Так что да, он прекрасно понимал Дерека. Держать и не отпускать.  
Они выбрались вместе, толкаясь коленями, неловко оскальзываясь, чертыхаясь и фыркая. Вытирая Стайлза полотенцем, Дерек походил на слишком заботливую мамашу, а не на Альфа-оборотня. Именно поэтому пришлось позволить донести себя на руках до спальни – чтобы не волновать лишний раз.  
Стайлз разлегся на кровати морской звездой и зажмурился. Сейчас он впервые сделает то, что на самом деле происходило уже много раз. По странному, витиеватому капризу Судьбы он попал в спираль реальности, где теперь предстояло соединить два витка в один, окончательно замкнув в круг.  
Дерек осторожно опустился сверху, накрывая собой, позволяя цепляться, карабкаться, словно обезьянке, обхватывая руками, ногами, губами.  
– Расскажешь потом? – он прижал член ладонью к животу и покатал – Стайлз помнил, ему нравилось так делать.  
– Оу… – в отместку он провел Дереку по пояснице, останавливаясь, застыв на копчике, чуть вдавливая пальцами в точку посередине, – где-то здесь находится твой гипотетический хвост?  
– Да, – рыкнул Дерек, – и не советую за него дергать!  
Стайлз улыбнулся и переместил ладони на задницу. Такой большой и такой наивный оборотень.  
– Расскажу. Только я еще не все вспомнил, кажется, мне нужно кое-что освежить в памяти!

Конец


End file.
